When the HurlyBurly
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. Takes up after the return from the Delphic Expanse.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Hurlyburly's Done**

When the Hurlyburly's done,

When the battle's lost and won.

Shakespeare

**Prologue**

First, he came home to Earth from the Delphic Expanse and was declared a hero, one of the most recognizable of Archer's _Enterprise_ crew. Commander Charles Tucker III, or Trip as he preferred to be called, was embarrassed by the praise, medals, and celebrity heaped up on him. He didn't go off to the Expanse for heroic reasons; he went off to revenge his sister. Trip was sure that real heroes had purer reasons for what they did then he did. If he was a hero, then he was a flawed hero.

Instead of parades and celebrity, all he wanted was some time at a beach to regain his humanity and a chance to see if he and T'Pol had a chance at a relationship. He and _Enterprise's_ Vulcan First Officer had developed an intense relationship while in the Delphic Expanse, one that saved Trip from guilt and self-pity, one that even maybe saved his life. When he found out that Starfleet offered T'Pol a commission since she resigned from the Vulcan High Command and she accepted, he was thrilled at the proposition of serving with her. When she asked him to come with her to Vulcan for vacation, he assumed that they were going to try to see if a Human and a Vulcan could have a relationship. He was a happy man then.

Now, he was returning to Earth from Vulcan on a Starfleet courier ship. The vessel has a warp three engine that cruised at warp 2.5 making his return flight a two-week hell for him allowing him time to bask in heartache and pain. While home T'Pol's mother pressured her through T'Pol's sense of family and duty to marry her former betrothed Koss. Right after the wedding, Trip went to the Earth Compound in Shi'Kahr and requested passage back to Earth. Since the _Enterprise_ was in the middle of a six-month refit, he had the time to take a slow form of transportation and after seeing T'Pol get married, he looked forward to the solitude. His heart was broken, so the last thing he wanted was company.

Now, the flight was over and he returned to the temporary apartment Starfleet had setup for him on the Starfleet compound in San Francisco. Entering the sterile, neat, and institutional apartment, he tossed his bag in the bedroom and sat down at the desk. Turning on the computer he coded in his personal password, which brought up five messages. The first one was from his parents asking him if he was coming to Florida to visit them in their new home. The Xindi had destroyed their old home and killed his beloved youngest sister, Elizabeth. He marked that one to be answered later.

The next message was from Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. During the three years he served on the Enterprise, his relationship with Captain Archer became distant and strained. In many ways, he replaced his friendship with Archer with his friendship with Malcolm. They had become best buddies, two men so opposite you would never think that they'd get along. Malcolm told him his schedule and hinted that if he wanted to join him as he went from beach resort to beach resort until his leave was up that he'd be glad to see his friend. Malcolm hated water and didn't swim, but he loved women in bikinis.

The third message was from T'Pol. He played it three times almost as if he was punishing himself for still loving her, yet he needed to hear her voice and see her image.

"Commander Tucker," her voice sounded emotionally strained and he saw tension in her beautiful face, "I shall be returning in a month to San Francisco once all my family obligations are done. I wish to meet with you. I believe we need to have a frank discussion. I am sorry, Charles, for what has happened. I did not wish it. We must talk."

After the third listening, he deleted it. Family obligations, the phrase evoked images of T'Pol and Koss that he didn't want to have in his head. She was married, so they had nothing to discuss. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit to being in love with T'Pol and just embrace the pain until it faded. He'd been in love before and God willing he'd be in love again. Hell, he'd almost married Natalie. She sent him a Dear John letter when he was on the _Enterprise_. Yet, what he felt for T'Pol made all his other relationships pale in comparison with what he felt for her, but it was over. He just would not touch a married woman. His father brought him up too well for that sort of behavior.

The fourth message was from Captain Archer. In the message, he complained about debriefings and problems with the refit. He said they should have lunch together to catch up on personal things and to talk some ship's business. Trip marked that to return the call.

The final message came from Admiral Forrest. He wanted Trip to report to Starfleet headquarters on his return from Vulcan. Fleet Admiral Petrov, Admiral Forrest, and Rear Admiral Jefferies wished to meet with him. He marked that as Priority then turned off his computer and hit the shower. According to the chronometer on the wall, it was ten o'clock. He'd deal with everyone in the morning.

ST

The meeting was scheduled for Fleet Admiral Petrov's office. Trip wore his cleanest and best pressed uniform. He even polished his black boots. When he arrived, the Admiral's adjunct, Lieutenant Commander Janice Taylor escorted him directly into the Fleet Admiral's office. The first thing he noticed was that through the Admiral's pane glass windows he had a beautiful view of San Francisco Bay. Petrov, Forrest, and Jefferies sat at an oblong oak conference table. Petrov motioned him to sit.

"Commander Tucker, I believe you know everyone here," said Petrov.

Trip looked at the stern face of Fleet Admiral Petrov. His once blond hair was now more white than blond, and he had the beginnings of double chin, which seemed out of place on his lean body.

"Yes, I do, sir. Admiral Forrest oversees the _Enterprise_ mission and I worked for Rear Admiral Jefferies on the Warp three, four and five projects," Trip answered.

"Good. You are here so that we can discuss your future," said Petrov. "We need to build a fleet and build one with some speed. In doing so, we need to find the proper candidates to become starship captains. We believe that not only are you candidate, but that your engineering skills will allow an added benefit for what we have in mind for you."

"You know, Trip," Admiral Forrest spoke up, "Captain Archer always speaks highly of you. He thinks you are the best ship's engineer in the fleet and Jefferies agrees. Once the _Columbia_ is completed, we want to push through the production of the _Discovery_, _Endeavour_, _Challenger_, _Atlantis_, and _Buran_. The bulk of our fleet will be the NX Starships. We also have plans for warp 5 capable frigates. They will be smaller, heavily armed, no larger than forty man crews. Yet, we don't want to lose our edge. While we work on the building a fleet, Rear Admiral Jefferies wants to work on our next ship of the line, a warp 6 or better capable starship with a crew of two hundred and all the bells, whistles and upgrades we can come up with."

Trip felt his throat go dry. They wanted him to leave the _Enterprise_ to work on this ship. He loved being the Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise_. There wasn't a better captain in the fleet, but there was also T'Pol. T'Pol. She was married. If he went back to the _Enterprise_, he'd see her every day, a daily reminder of what he could have had.

"Sir, you want me to be one of the engineers working on this ship?" Trip asked.

"No, Trip," Rear Admiral Jefferies spoke up, "we want you to be one of the designers and the future captain. Most of the NX are going to be carrying upgrades and changes recommended and designed by you. You are the perfect candidate for this job."

"I'm honored, sir, but somehow I got the feeling not every admiral thinks of me as the perfect candidate," said Trip.

"You're right, Commander," said Petrov. "Gardner for one doesn't think you are the right man, and Vice Admiral Black is almost hostile towards you. He thought you should have been dismissed from the service when you got yourself accidental pregnant."

Trip blushed crimson at this remark.

"And the situation with the cogenitor has made forming a relationship with the Vissians impossible," added Petrov.

Now Trip felt his cheeks redden so much that they were hot.

"Mistakes are bound to happen," said Petrov. "For those two mistakes you have proved to be a fine commanding officer and brilliant engineer many times over."

"Anyways, the First Monarch of Krios Prime extols your virtues and has allowed for diplomatic contact between our peoples," added Forrest.

"Trip, even Archer has his detractors in the admiralty. Don't let opponents stop you from taking the opportunity of a lifetime," advised Jefferies. "And we will get to work together again."

"So, Commander Tucker, are you going to take the promotion and opportunity we have put on the table?" asked Petrov.

Suddenly, the image of T'Pol with her light brown hair in the Vulcan bob hairstyle, her almond shaped hazel eyes, and sensuous lips entered his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them.

"I accept, sirs," he said.

ST

Captain Archer was sitting in civilian clothes waiting for Trip at an outdoor table at the Crab Hut on Fisherman's Wharf. Archer left his uniform in his closet preferring a little anonymity for the day. He was looking forward to seeing Trip. During their time in the Delphic Expanse, they had grown distant from each other. He now wanted the chance to mend their friendship. From a short distance, he saw Trip coming towards him in his flight suit uniform with his dirty blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Cap'n," he said with a slight grin on his face.

"Sit down, Trip," said Archer.

Trip sat down across from his friend and captain.

"How was your vacation to Vulcan with T'Pol?" Archer asked with a smile.

There had been talk on the _Enterprise_ about T'Pol and Trip, but he had always ignored, partially out of jealously and partially because he didn't want to have to impose the no fraternization rules.

"Eventful," answered Trip. "T'Pol got married."

Archer felt his mouth open but no words came out. He couldn't believe she returned to Vulcan to get married and only invited Trip. Archer stared at Trip for a moment to gage his feelings on the matter. What he observed was a man trying to hide behind a mask.

"I'm shocked," said Archer.

"You'll have to congratulate when she returns from leave," said Trip.

From Trip's tone, he could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, so he nodded his head. Maybe the rumors were true and Trip got blindsided when he went to Vulcan with her. He wouldn't push it.

"I'll have to have a special dinner for her," said Archer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Trip.

"Why the uniform?" he asked. "Aren't you still on leave like the rest of us?"

"There was a message for me when I got back from Vulcan. I had a meeting this morning at Starfleet," said Trip.

"With who?" asked Archer.

"Fleet Admiral Petrov, Admiral Forrest, and Rear Admiral Jefferies," Trip answered then watched as Archer's face became concerned.

"I'm surprised I wasn't informed of this meeting as your commanding officer," said Archer.

"Well, Cap'n, they met with me to offer me a promotion and offer me a unique opportunity and I accepted it. I've been promoted to Captain, Cap'n," said Trip.

Archer felt all the energy drained out of him. The damned admirals did this without talking to him. Now he not only lost the best damned engineer in Starfleet, but he lost a chance to mend their friendship. Even though he felt like he had been gut punched, he had to smile and be happy for Trip.

"I hope you're happy for me, Cap'n," said Trip.

"Of course, I am. I'm just surprised, Trip," said Archer.

He offered him his right hand to shake. Trip took it.

"Thanks, Cap'n," said Trip.

"It's Jon now, Trip. We are both captains now," Archer said then forced a smile on his face. "This must make you the youngest captain at thirty-three. So what's your ship?"

"I'm going to be designing and building her with Jefferies and others, Jon. They told me I had eighteen months from inception to completion. I get started tomorrow morning. I'm taking a shuttlepod to moon and the Lunar Shipyards. I got an office and apartment waiting for me," said Trip.

"What do they expect from you?" Archer asked.

"A warp 6 capable or better starship to begin with. After that it's up to the design team and what we can come up with," smiled Trip.

"I look forward to what you can come up with, Captain Tucker," said Archer.

He really did hope Trip well in his promotion even if it met the _Enterprise_ wouldn't be the same without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

T'Pol tried to contact Commander Tucker four more times before she gave up. She told herself she would see him on the _Enterprise_ upon her return and she would discuss matters with him then. After a few days at the Vulcan compound in Sausalito in order to get acclimated to being back on Earth with its cold weather and lighter gravity, she arranged a transport to Jupiter Station where the refit of the _Enterprise_ was taking place.

As the shuttlepod docked with the _Enterprise_ with it replacement hull plates and repaired nacelles, she realized that it had been three months, seven days, and eleven hours since she was last onboard the ship. The hatch opened and Captain Archer and Lieutenant Commander Kelby were waiting for her.

"May I come aboard, Captain?" she asked.

"Welcome aboard, Commander T'Pol, and congratulations on your Starfleet Commission. I'm glad that they showed the good sense to give it to you," Archer smiled.

He thought about congratulating her on her wedding also, but decided against it. Vulcans were almost pathologically private and she had no friendship with Kelby and a professional one with him.

"Commander," nodded Kelby.

"Lieutenant Commander Kelby," she said then looked at Archer. "Is Commander Tucker back from his leave yet?"

"Commander Tucker has been promoted to captain and stationed at the Lunar Shipyards where he is working on the design and building of the next generation starship which he will then captain when completed," stated Archer.

She heard the tension in Archer's voice. He missed Commander Tucker and he was angry with Commander Tucker and the admiralty. She now focused herself and suppressed her own feelings about Commander Tucker. No, he was now Captain Tucker. She must remember that. If Archer missed Trip, missed his camaraderie, as well as engineering skills, then she would more than miss him for far more. He was not only her friend but she also thought of him as her t'hy'la.

"Lieutenant Commander Kelby is now our Chief Engineer," said Archer.

Even though he tried to hide it, Archer's disappointment buffeted his words. T'Pol noticed that Kelby caught Archer's tone. He stiffened his back. So far, his career had been spent in Tucker's shadow and now it appeared that shadow still had him in the shade.

"I should get back to the Engine Room to oversee the upgrades," said Kelby. "Good to have you back, Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Kelby," she said.

He walked away at a quick pace. Archer watched Kelby go and sighed.

"He's no Trip. I've been around to check things out and the man is technically good but he's missing Trip's…," Archer paused.

"Brilliance," T'Pol finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, brilliance," said Archer then he looked at T'Pol. "Let me walk you to your quarters."

"Thank you, sir," she said.

T'Pol tossed her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked along with Captain Archer. For the first ten feet they were silent then T'Pol spoke, "Have you spoken to Captain Tucker?"

"Yes," Archer said in a clipped tone.

She knew him well enough to know he was hurt by Captain Tucker's leaving and was having difficulty processing. Captain Archer was complicated man. He could take complex situations and make them simple and then take a simple situation and make it complicated by allowing his ego to dictate things.

"Did he explain why he left? I was under the impression that Captain Tucker was devoted to the _Enterprise_ and its crew," said T'Pol.

"So was I," Archer answered but said no more on the subject.

ST

**Seven months later, Lunar Shipyards. **

It had been a long hard day, but finally they had finalized the schematics and blueprints for the NG-1 Starship, as it currently was known as. The ship could now go into construction. Jefferies was thrilled the design, the weapons, the shielding, which included defensive shields that the Andorians supplied the technology for against the protests of the Vulcans. It was their gift for signing a treaty with the Coalition. A tenuous working relationship now existed between Vulcan and Andoria because of Captain Archer and the Enterprise.

Trip stripped off his uniform and underclothes then walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. The next obstacle ahead for him was the perfecting the warp six engine. They had one built but Trip was sure that it was capable of going better than warp 6.2. He was positive he could get it to 6.5 or more. He missed T'Pol, though; she was always great to work a problem out with when he was having trouble.

Trip stepped under the stream of not water and his body began to relax. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was standing in a room with shining white walls and a bright white ceiling. Sitting in the middle of this room meditating in front of a candle was T'Pol. She was wearing her PJs, blue silk that he liked on her when she wore during neuropressure.

"Where the hell is this?" he asked aloud.

T'Pol opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face showed shock then anger and she opened her mouth and said, "You cannot be here. Get out!"

Trip opened his eyes and he was once again standing under the shower. For a man who had experienced a great many strange phenomena, that felt so real and so strange it ranked up as one of the stranger things to happen to him. Even so, seeing T'Pol again, even if in his imagination, felt good, better than he thought it would. She may have been some sort of delusion brought on by tiredness, yet she looked good.

"Damn, it must have been a longer day than I thought," he said.

He grabbed the body wash and lathered himself up. It was almost eight o'clock and he was going to meet Captain Aileen Murphy of Starfleet Corp of Engineers in the mess for a late dinner. She was in charge of the NG-1 construction and she wanted to go over a few items with him. He finished up his shower then hustled off to the Mess.

When he arrived, he saw Captain Murphy already seated by herself and eating a bowl of what looked like tomato soup. She was an attractive woman who was a few years older than he was. He made his way to the stasis unit and chose some fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and an ear of corn for dinner. While his food heated up, he grabbed a tray and mug of coffee. Once everything was ready, he made his way to sit with Captain Murphy.

"You must be excited, Captain Tucker, your ship is ready for construction, and it is a beaut," she said.

"Call me Trip, Captain Murphy," he smiled.

Captain Murphy looked at Trip and returned the smile. She had to admit that Captain Trip Tucker was a handsome and charming man.

"Aileen," she said.

"So, Aileen, I know you wanted to discuss the construction schedule with me," Trip prompted her.

"I do, but can shop talk wait until after we eat?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me. My mother always preferred polite conversation over dinner rather than business talk. She said business talk was rude," smiled Trip allowing some of his Southern charm out to play.

Trip tucked into his meal with relish, while Aileen continued to eat her soup.

"Are you invited to the Vulcan Embassy's Dinner celebrating the discovery of the Kir'Shara and the return of Ambassador Soval as Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth?" she asked.

"'Fraid so," he said, as he finished a drumstick.

"I always wanted to check out the Vulcan Embassy," she said.

"Well, my invitation does have a plus one, if you are interested," offered Trip.

"I'd love that. Dress uniform?" she asked.

He nodded then he said, "Pick you Friday at four. We can shuttle back to Earth."

"Or stay overnight in San Francisco if it's too late," she smiled.

"Or stay overnight, if it's too late," said Trip.

ST

While he waited with T'Pol to be received by the Vulcan Ambassador, Captain Archer pulled at the jacket of his dress uniform. Archer took a prominent role in discovering the Kir'Shara, as well as acting as a vessel for Surak's katra. Since Vulcan was in a planet wide reformation, he volunteered the _Enterprise_ to bring Soval to Earth to be once again the Ambassador.

"I heard that they were going to be changing our uniforms soon. I for one hope for a new dress uniform, one that is actually comfortable," he said to T'Pol, who wore formal Vulcan robes.

"A more aesthetically pleasing uniform would be appreciated," added T'Pol then paused, "and warmer."

"I agree on the look part," Archer said as he pulled at the collar of his white shirt.

Fleet Admiral Petrov and his wife moved along, which meant T'Pol and Archer were next in line. They walked up to Soval and his aide T'Prang, a black haired, attractive with a slight resemblance to T'Pol, and completely Vulcan expressionless face.

"Ambassador, I hope you are," he paused looking for the right word.

"Satisfied," T'Pol spoke up.

"Yeah, satisfied to be back as the Ambassador to Earth," said Archer.

"It is agreeable to be back, Captain," said Soval, who then noticed Captain Tucker arriving with another captain.

He turned his attention to T'Prang, "Arrange for a personal meeting with Captain Tucker for tomorrow. He has just arrived. He is the blond haired captain with the Red haired female captain."

"Yes, Ambassador," T'Prang said then she left Soval's side to speak to Trip.

T'Pol looked to the entrance to see Trip with Captain Murphy. She felt a surge of emotions that she suppressed. When he appeared in her white room several days ago, she started to suspect that her relationship with had gone further than she realized. She suspected that she had formed the beginnings of a bond with Captain Tucker.

"Commander T'Pol, I hope you will join me tomorrow for lunch. I have some important matters I wish to discuss with you," said Soval.

He had observed T'Pol interest in Captain Tucker. Having known T'Pol for many years, he knew her emotions could run close to the surface. He sensed emotional unrest in her when it came to Charles Tucker.

"What time should I be there?" asked T'Pol.

"Noon," he answered.

"Well, we should take our seats," said Archer.

He and T'Pol walked away, leaving Soval to greet the Tellerite Ambassador and his aide. With serenity and elan, Soval received his guests. For the night, he was a Vulcan full. He was reconnecting with old contacts and make new ones.

The dinner was Vulcan, vegetarian, and somewhat bland. Food was fuel for the body not to be overly enjoyed because enjoyment was an emotion. In deference to Vulcan culture there was no alcohol served. Trip sat across from Captain Murphy and beside an industrialist, who was working with Starfleet to open another shipyard in order to build frigates and the main section of Starbases to be deployed. He tended to talk Trip's ear off.

After dinner, Trip decided it was time to visit with Captain Archer and T'Pol. He took a sip of the Vulcan spiced tea and started to stand.

"Where are you going?" Murphy asked.

"Say hello to my former CO, Captain Archer," said Trip.

"Can I come with you?" she asked. "I always wanted to meet a legend and Jonathan Archer is a legend."

"I thought I was a legend," smiled Trip.

"No, you worked for a legend," she laughed.

"Come on, I can't see a reason not to introduce you," he said with a grin.

Together the two captains made their way over to Archer and T'Pol's table, which included Rear Admiral Jefferies and his wife, as well as Senator and her husband. Archer noticed Trip walking towards them and smiled.

"Trip, I haven't seen you in ages," smiled Archer.

Archer stood up, offered his hand, and Trip shook it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw T'Pol, who seemed uncomfortable to see him.

"Cap'n, this is Captain Aileen Murphy from Starfleet Corps of Engineers," he introduced Murphy.

Instantly, he saw Archer straighten out a little more and smile. His old captain was attracted to his friend. This amused Trip.

"Captain Archer, I've always wanted to meet you," she said.

"Please, call me Jonathan," he said.

"Can I buy you a tea," she smiled.

"No, but how about a promenade around the room," Archer offered his arm to her and she took it. "Trip, we don't ship out for a week, so I insist we catch up."

"Yes, Cap'n," nodded Trip.

Archer and Murphy, like many others, began to walk around the giant ballroom. It was Vulcan tradition to socialize after a meal by exchanging interesting conversations. T'Pol stood up and faced Trip.

"Captain Tucker, may I speak to you?" she asked sounding a little more formal than she wished to.

"Commander, would you care to speak here or shall we take a walk?" asked Trip.

"I believe the balconies give an inspiring view of the bay," she said.

"Please, lead on," he replied.

Trip followed T'Pol as she weaved through the room towards one of the balconies. She exited into the chilly night air then walked over to a standing heater. He came up beside her.

"I attempted to contact you several times, but you never returned my comms," she said.

"I know," he said. "When I got back from your wedding, I was offered a promotion and sort of got lost in my work."

He tried not to sound bitter, but even he heard his own tone and he knew T'Pol would pick up on it. Her slightly raised left eyebrow told him that she heard the bitterness.

"It was very," she paused, "disconcerting to find that you had left the _Enterprise_ when I returned. There is much that you and I are still need to discuss."

"I'm sorry, T'Pol, but I don't see where we have much to discuss," he said then looked out on the black bay water. In the foreground, San Francisco loomed. He had arranged to stay there for the night.

"Is this because you are in a relationship with Captain Murphy?" T'Pol asked.

Trip snorted a bitter laugh. He couldn't believe she asked him if he was seeing anyone. She definitely had gall.

"Captain Murphy is an associate. She'll be in charge of building my ship," he said. "Anyway, I think she has a crush on Cap'n Archer."

"I see," said T'Pol. "So you are not involved?"

"Trust me, T'Pol, I have no sexual interest in her," Trip growled.

Her mind raced through scenarios on how to broach the subject of what may be an accidental bond between them. In each scenario, she had Captain Tucker overreacting and the Vulcan Embassy was not a good place for an emotional human to erupt.

"I would like to have a discussion with you in private at your convenience," she requested.

"How is your husband Koss?" asked Trip and immediately regretted it. He was acting out and he didn't want to be.

"We are no longer mated. He gave me my release after we retrieved Surak's katra and original writings and my mother's death. It appears we were unable to bond properly," T'Pol explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that T'Pol, especially about your mother. She was a good woman," he said softly.

"Thank you, Charles," she said with a hint of emotion in her voice.

"You know I want you to be happy, T'Pol, or whatever a Vulcan is when they are content with their life," he said.

"Please, Charles, can we meet to talk in private?" she asked.

"I'll think about it, T'Pol," said Trip.

"Thank you, Charles," she said.

"You don't have to thank me, Darlin'," he said. "No matter what has passed between us, I'd do anything for you."

"Then please talk to me, Charles," she said.

"I'm scheduled to talk to Soval tomorrow at one. I can meet with you once I'm done," he said.

She nodded, "That would be agreeable."

ST

Soval requested that T'Prang set the heat in his office to a chilly 22 degrees Celsius. T'Prang lifted an eyebrow in disdain at this request.

"I wish Captain Tucker to be comfortable for our discussion," said Soval.

"I see. I shall adjust the temperature immediately," she said. "Shall I also have the gravity set for Earth standard?"

"That would be satisfactory," said Soval.

As she exited, she walked to Soval's administrative assistant and asked him to adjust the temperature and gravity in the office. When she turned around, she saw Captain Tucker had entered the waiting area. She knew he would be there because of his scent. For a human his body odor was offensive, yet not as offensive as most humans.

"Captain Tucker," she said, "you are early."

"My mother always told me that it is better to be early than late, except if it's your own funeral," he smiled.

T'Prang lifted a right eyebrow in annoyance. Either the human was joking or his mother was an idiot. Trip looked closely at her and saw a resemblance to T'Pol. Now he suddenly had an urge to get under her skin.

"Are you related to T'Pol?" he asked.

"We are of the same maat," she answered.

"Maat?" he inquired.

"I believe you would translate to clan or family," she said. "We are both related to the pid-kom of our maat through our mothers, which makes us krei."

"I see," smirked Trip. "You might want to tell Soval that I'm here."

She nodded her head then turned and disappeared into Soval's office. Trip waited patiently with his hands behind his back and his tongue stuck in his right cheek and rolled it about. A few minutes after she entered, T'Prang exited the office.

"Captain Tucker, the Ambassador will see you now," she said.

Trip walked into the spacious yet sparsely furnished office. Soval was seated behind a black marble desk. He looked up from his computer screen and motioned Trip to sit in one of the two seats in front of his desk. Trip sat down, while T'Prang walked up beside the desk and waited.

"She comes in handy," said Trip.

"I live to serve," she said.

"Okay, then I'll have a Vulcan spiced tea," Trip said with a smirk.

Soval lifted his left eyebrow knowing that Trio was teasing his aide then he made a sound that almost sounded like a sigh.

"T'Prang does not have a sense humor unlike her krei, T'Pol," said Soval. "But I agree that tea would be pleasant. T'Prang get us two Vulcan spiced teas."

"Of course," she said then left.

"I have been told by the Vulcan Security Directorate that you are involved in building the next generation of starship for Starfleet," Soval started the conversation.

"Spying on us, Soval, now that ain't nice," smiled Trip. "I thought we were friends."

"As you know, Captain Tucker, that Vulcan relationship with earth has been strained since the Xindi attack and your return from the Delphic Expanse," said Soval. "Our lack of support caused a rift between our peoples."

"You did turn your backs on us after we were attacked, Soval, when we needed you most," said Trip allowing some of the old anger to come back.

"It was a mistake, Captain Tucker," Soval admitted. "I don't wish to compound that mistake with more mistakes, though."

"Okay, Ambassador, let's not dance around the May pole for too long. What is it you want?" asked Trip.

"I believe T'Pol being part of the _Enterprise_ crew proved indispensable," Soval said.

"We couldn't have succeeded without her," he said. _And I wouldn't be heartsick without her having been our First Officer. _

"I believe your ship when finished would benefit with a Vulcan presence onboard," Soval said then noticed a flash of annoyance appeared on Trip's face. "I am seeking ways of repairing the chasm between our two peoples, Captain Tucker. If you support the idea of a Vulcan science officer on your ship, I believe Fleet Admiral Petrov will support it."

"Why do you wish to improve the relationship between our worlds, Soval? I always got the feeling that you thought Vulcan would be better off without humanity as a burden to look after," said Trip.

Soval nodded, "Admiral Forrest died in my arms after saving my life. My opinion of humanity has softened."

"Won't a Vulcan science office just be a spy onboard my ship?" asked Trip.

"Was T'Pol a spy on the _Enterprise_?" Soval asked.

"No," answered Trip.

"T'Prang is skilled, though not as skilled as T'Pol, in the sciences. I could arrange for her to be our candidate. I am asking for what you humans call a leap of faith," said Soval.

"I can now see why you make a good ambassador, Soval. I'll consider your proposition," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, I thank you," said Soval.

"Why me?" Trip quickly asked.

"Although I find you even more emotional and tiresome than Captain Archer, I have observed a growth on your part when it comes to a willingness to understand Vulcans. I assume this comes from your formerly close relationship with T'Pol," said Soval.

"T'Pol and I became pretty good friends on the _Enterprise_," Trip admitted.

"That friendship seems to have made you open to our ways," said Soval. "I merely hope to exploit that openness for the sake of both our peoples."

Trip smiled, "Well, at least, you are telling me up front that you're exploiting me."

"Indeed," said Soval.

ST

"So what does krei translate to?" he asked T'Pol.

Trip and T'Pol sat in an Italian restaurant near the Embarcadero. As she sipped a cup of green tea, he drank a beer. Trip had told her all about his meeting with Soval including finding out that she was related to T'Prang.

"Cousin," she said.

"And pid-kom?" he asked.

"Matriarch," she answered.

"Vulcans have complicated family structures, don't they?" he asked.

"Far more complicated than human," she said.

The waiter brought Trip his veal parmesan and T'Pol her gnocchi. The waiter then offered to shave extra parmesan cheese on their meals. Trip said yes, but T'Pol declined. Once he left Trip started to eat he meal, as T'Pol began to play with her finally sampling some gnocchi. She nodded her in approval and ate some more.

"Malcolm keeps me up on all of _Enterprise's_ adventures," Trip said making conversation.

"You are still friendly with Lieutenant Reed," T'Pol said.

"Mal and I are still best friends. I hear from him every couple of weeks," Trip said.

"Do you keep in touch with any other members of the crew?" she asked.

"Phlox sends me a comm now and again. He's especially interested in my health. Every time I get injured he wants to know about it," said Trip.

"Dr. Phlox is diligent in his care for his patients and I believe you were one of his most frequent patients," said T'Pol.

Trip smiled. He had missed T'Pol's dry sense of humor. Damn, he had missed her.

"Hoshi and the newly promoted SGT Cole drop me a line now and again also," said Trip.

"Is SGT Cole still pursuing a sexual relationship with you?" asked T'Pol.

"Nay. We are just friends now. Anyway, maybe it's because of my schedule or some other reason," he said then looked into her eyes, "I haven't been really interested in anything or anyone but my work."

T'Pol felt a pang of guilt knowing if Trip's lack of interest in women was a byproduct of the bond. The stronger the bond the more it suppressed attraction to other females or males in her case. She needed to speak of this and other things to him.

"I may have an explanation for that lack of interest, as well as other things that may be happening to you," she said.

"What are you talking about, T'Pol," Trip said starting to get a little annoyed with her. "Is this some sort of Vulcan shit that is complicating my life?"

"If you let me speak I can explain everything to you," she said. "When we mated I believe a psychic bond developed between us. It is in its infancy but strong. You may not know this but Vulcans, unlike Humans, are not promiscuous. Most Vulcans take but one mate in their life. You were the first and only that I have mated with."

"What about Koss?" asked Trip.

His throat was going dry and he felt a knot developing in his stomach. As she spoke, he took a swig of his beer.

"We neither mated nor bonded," she said. "It appears that the reason I couldn't bond with him properly was because of you. The priest was unable to detect our bond because he had no experience detecting a human's presence. I believe he assumed the bond he detected was between Koss and me."

"How did this bond between us happen? I have no PSI ranking. Believe me I've been tested," said Trip.

"You must have latent abilities," she said. "Also, the neuropressure sessions between us are usually performed between betrothed. It is an intimate way for Vulcans to get to know their potential mates."

"I… I don't know what to say. So, when I saw you in my daydream the other day in a white room and you told me to get out, that was real," Trip said.

"That is part of the bond. That was my personal interior space were I go when I meditate. I was unprepared to see you there," she said.

"Great," he said then tossed down his knife and fork. "How do we deal with this?"

"First, I must admit to you that I have feelings, strong emotions, for you. Because I am a Vulcan, these emotions are dangerous. I am still have damage from the Trellium D from the Delphic Expanse, which make my emotions difficult to control. I must learn to deal with them, to suppress them, and I have decided to study the true writings of Surak without distractions other than my duties as First Officer for the _Enterprise_," T'Pol said.

"Your feelings for me are dangerous?" he asked trying not to let the anger he felt color his tone.

"I am Vulcan," she said.

"Yeah, you are Vulcan and I am fu…," he stopped himself and then took a deep breath. "What do we do with the bond?"

"As you are human I believe if we allow the bond just to exist but we remain at a distance from each other, it will eventually dissipate and go away on its own from disuse and distance," said T'Pol.

"Will I still pop up in your white room?" he asked.

T'Pol saw the veins standing out in Trip's neck and the underlying tone of sadness and anger in his voice. This was not how she wanted it to end between them, but unlike the T'Pol in the other timeline, she could not trust herself to Trip.

"You might. If you do I will not be unprepared to see you this time and will act accordingly," she said.

"Okay," he said then took the napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth, "I'll be going now, darlin'. There is nothing keeping me here and I have work to do."

He stood up, tossed his napkin on his plate of half-eaten food, and then he walked away. T'Pol watched as Trip walked away. He stopped to talk to their waiter for a moment then he handed him his credit card to pay for their lunch. Once that was completed, he left.

T'Pol felt her calm cracking. She looked down at her food and began to use her breathing exercises to gain control. Her mental barriers were up, so she didn't feel any of Trip's emotions. All she felt were her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two **

**Six Months Later, Lunar Orbital Space Dock**

Admiral Jefferies, Admiral Gardner, and Fleet Admiral Petrov stood in the observation lounge that overlooked the just completed _NG-01 Invincible_. The ship had a saucer section sitting on top of a thin oblong shaped main body, which housed the warp engine, as well as impulse engines. The saucer had its own backup warp engine in case of an emergency separation allowing it warp two. It was the largest, fastest, and best-armed ship in a fleet of now twelve starships and twenty-five frigates.

Now, that they were on the verge of a war with the Romulan Star Empire, the name was chosen as a symbol. This was their top warship, their battleship. Captain Tucker came walking up behind them and cleared his throat. The three admirals turned around to see Captain Tucker in the newly designed uniform. The new uniform was to be worn by officers only, while noncoms, as well as certain positions like engineering, would continue to wear the jumpsuits, those they were now colored coordinated based on department with gold for command and operations, red for security and engineering, and blue for science and medical. The new uniform now consisted of black boots, black trousers, a deep maroon tunic jacket with white grey piping and a black undershirt. The jacket had rank insignia on the sleeve and shoulders along with ship patch on right upper arm, Starfleet insignia on the right chest with a metal strip signifying department by color. Admiral Gardner stared at Trip with disdain as he had the flap of his jacket down. He noticed that the admiral glare fell on his flap, so he quickly snapped it back into place.

"Congratulations Admiral Jefferies on your promotion," said Trip.

"I'm going to miss having my hand in engineering but being the new Chief of Starfleet Fleet Operations will keep me busy, Captain," said Jefferies.

Gardner allowed a scowl to cross his face for a moment then he replaced it with a false smile.

"It is a magnificent ship, Trip," said Petrov. 

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"It is also our most unique ship, a true coalition vessel with Commander Shran as your XO and SubCommander T'Prang as your science officer," said Gardner.

"I also have a Cordanite Chief Engineer Tanta, a Tellerite as a junior engineer named Gaf and a female Denobulan Doctor named Indaura as my CMO," smiled Trip.

"Your starship is Terra Prime's idea of hell," said Jefferies. "I like that."

"After what they did to Phlox and Crewman Cutler on the _Enterprise_ with the cloned baby that was engineered not to survive, I'd gladly volunteer to be the bane of Terra Prime's existence," said Trip.

"I'd rather you stay out of trouble, Captain Tucker," said Gardner.

"Yes, sir," replied Trip.

"At least until after your warp trials tomorrow and shakedown cruise," added Petrov with a smile. "How fast do you think she'll go?"

"I think to start with we'll manage warp 6.5, but once my engineers and I get to know this engine, I think warp 7 is within reach, maybe a little more," smiled Trip.

"Well, the press will be here tomorrow to watch you leave dock and there will be one reporter onboard for the trials," said Jefferies, who then noticed Trip's grimace. "We need the good press, Trip. Between the Romulan unmanned vessel and their attack and destruction of two of our border colonies, war is more than in the air; it is here. It is just not official declared yet."

"We are in the process of updating all the Daedalus-Class ships now. They are going to be our heavy cruisers, slow at warp four being their high end speed, but they'll have five phase cannons, two spatial torpedo tubes, and two photonic torpedo tubes and a crew of one hundred and fifty," said Petrov.

"I guess they'll be used for planetary defense mainly sense their speed would make them a target in deep space," said Trip.

"Planetary and colony defense and convoy defense," said Petrov.

"We should have twenty refitted and ready by the end of this month," said Jefferies.

"Well that does almost double our fleet," sighed Trip, "though I never did like the big ball design for the Bridge section. I think the saucer design is better from an engineering point of view. It holds the warp bubble better."

"Another reason we need a reporter on your shakedown cruise and warp trials is recruitment. As the Fleet grows, we need to man these ships for the coming war," said Gardner.

"How about more coalition personnel on strictly Starfleet vessel?" asked Trip.

"You are the test case to see if it works, Captain," Gardner said with a hint of disappointment.

"My crew will be the best," said Trip.

"Walk with me, Captain," said Jefferies.

The two men started to head down the corridor towards the nearest airlock that allowed Trip access to the _Invincible_. Once they were outside of air shot, Jefferies spoke, "Petrov and I are counting on you, Trip. Gardner, Black, Cho, and Strasse want you replaced as captain of the _Invincible_. They don't believe you can handle Shran or the female Vulcan and are pushing for Stiles to take your place."

"Stiles is an idiot, sir," said Trip.

"You are being kind, Trip," smiled Jefferies.

"Do I have any supporters besides you and Petrov, sir?" asked Trip.

"Tanaka thinks you are a miracle worker. Flaubert is supportive of you, as is Heinlein, Moss, Boro, and Magoro. It's just that Black and Gardner have the ear of Senator Alice Hoffman, who heads defense appropriations. She holds the purse string and she looks to them for advice, which is why I was made Chief of Starfleet's Fleet. He made Gardner Vice Chief of Fleet Planning, which is a demotion from his old role. He's my number two and as such has to do what I tell him," he said.

"But Petrov has Prime Minister Samuels' ear, right, sir?" smiled Trip.

"Which he whispers into only on important matters and you aren't an important matter, Captain," said Jefferies.

"Understood, sir. I guarantee that we will reach warp 6.5, that my crew behaves, and that the reporter will be treated like a dignitary," smiled Trip.

"Do us proud, Trip," said

They stopped in front of an airlock. Trip entered his command code into the lock.

"Good luck tomorrow, son," said Jefferies.

"Thank you, sir," Trip said.

ST

After showering T'Pol changed into her silk pajamas then settled on her meditation pillow, lit the candle she had placed in front of her, and began her routine in order to slip into a meditative trance. Within a few minutes, she found herself in her white room. Instinctively, she looked around to find Captain Tucker standing in a corner with his hands behind his back and his tongue stuck in his right cheek rolling it around inside his mouth. He was trying his best to ignore her.

"Our bond seems to be persistent," she said.

"I'm aware of that," he replied without making contact with her.

"I believe this shows that both of us still have affection for each other still," she said.

"If you say so, T'Pol," he sighed. "Can you please kick me out like you usually do?"

"Over the past six months you have appeared in my space fifteen times," T'Pol said. "Over the past two weeks, it has been five times alone. It appears that our bond is strengthening when it should be weakening."

"Trust me I try not to think of you," Trip said.

"And I you," she said, "though it is becoming harder. I miss you, Charles."

"T'Prang has been teaching me the rudiments of meditation. I thought if I knew how to meditate I could keep myself from coming here," Trip said.

Hearing those words and thinking of him meditating with T'Prang bothered her. It bothered her on a primal level, as a mate protecting her mate from a potential rival. _Am I getting close to close to Pon Far? I must have my hormones checked with Phlox. _

"I have developed regrets over what has happened to our relationship, Charles," T'Pol admitted.

Trip felt a surge of anger, which he tried to keep in check.

"We have played this out according to your rules, darlin'. I wanted a relationship. Believe me what I feel, felt, for you was real and intense. It almost ate me up for a while," Trip said.

"You no longer have intense feeling for me?" T'Pol asked.

"You can answer that question yourself, can't you? The bond still exists," he said. "I need to get back to my ship. It is an important day for me."

"If you wish to leave my space, you can will yourself back," she said. "Close your eyes and concentrate, Captain"

"What happened to Charles?" he asked.

"You are angry with me. I thought you might prefer if I called you captain," said T'Pol.

"Just because I'm angry with you it doesn't mean I don't like it when you call me Charles," Trip said.

Even after all this time humans could confuse her and no human was more confusing to her than Charles Tucker.

"Close your eyes and concentrate, Charles," she said softly. "Will yourself back to where you wish to be and you will return."

Trip did as he told and opened his eyes to find himself in large his Ready Room. He took a deep breath then released a stream of air from his lungs.

"That woman is going to drive me crazy," he said to himself.

He checked the chronometer on the wall: it was ten in the evening. Tomorrow was a busy day. It was best he just forgot about his latest run in with T'Pol and worried about his ship.

ST

The media gathered with their holovidcams in the observation section of the orbital dock. They clamored about pointing and oohing and aahhing about the latest Starfleet ship. The three admirals, their aides, a commander from Public relations, and Starfleet security were gathered along with them. The _NG-01 Invincible_ was not only an impressive starship, it was expensive investment made by EarthGov, and its captain was considered a genuine hero.

Inside the starship Tactical Officer Lieutenant Angela Lothian, a six foot one inches tall young woman of Nigerian and Scottish descent, escorted the reporter Monique Girard to the captain's Ready Room.

"This ship has more aliens serving on it than any other in Starfleet. How is that?" asked Monique Girard.

Lothian observed the guest. She was no taller than five foot six with lush brown hair, thick pouty lips, a woman that men would call beautiful, and she knew it. The reporter carried an overnight bag. The Tactical Officer had an immediate dislike for her.

"You'll find no Terra Prime fanatics onboard this starship," said Lothian.

"I didn't say I would. I was just wondering about your opinion of serving with aliens?" she asked.

"They are my crewmates," she answered succinctly, just as they arrived at the door of the Trip's Ready Room.

Lothian pressed the buzzer, which made a chime noise. She heard the Captain's voice bark, "Enter."

Lothian allowed Monique Girard to enter first then followed. Sitting at his desk looking relaxed was Captain Tucker. Monique noticed that he was playing with a figurine that looked like a representation of the horror character Frankenstein. She noted this then looked at Commander Shran with the blue skin and antennae of an Andorian wearing a Starfleet uniform and saw how he and Tucker seemed almost like best buddies.

"Sir, Monique Girard of GNN," said Lothian.

"Carry on, Lieutenant," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Lothian and she left.

"Ahh, Captain Tucker, your Earth women are growing on me. If I wasn't married I might be tempted," said Shran, as he stood up from his chair and gave Girard a look over.

"You must be General Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard," said Monique.

"Actually, it's Commander Shran of Starfleet now. The Imperial Guard never forgave me for losing my ship the _Kumari_," smiled Shran.

"Do you have a holovidcam?" asked Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said Monique.

Monique pulled a headset with an eyepiece. She handed it to Trip, so he could examine it.

"Amazing piece of tech," smiled Trip as he handed it back to her.

"When can I begin filming?" she asked.

"Once we leave my Ready Room," Trip told. "My quarters and my Ready Room are off limits, as are the quarters of my crew. Anywhere else you can film."

"Thank you for allowing me on your maiden voyage," said Monique Girard.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Girard," said Trip. "Shran, why don't you show Ms. Girard to her guest quarters to drop off her bag then bring her to the Bridge?"

"Yes, Captain," said Shran.

Shran and Ms. Girard exited the Ready Room almost running into Command Master Chief Jake Killian, who was Chief of the Boat. As COB, he was the senior enlisted crewman, who acted as the advisor to the captain and XO and assisted regarding the good order and discipline of the crew. He entered the Ready Room and stood at attention.

"At ease, COB," said Trip.

The Enterprise never had a COB because of its smaller crew, but the Invincible carried a crew of 200 plus 26 MACOs. It was decided that a COB was necessary and Killian was handpicked for the job.

"Captain, the boat is ship shape and ready. We still do have some of the crew unassigned to departments, though," the COD reported.

"Once we are off, consult with the XO and assign those crewmen who are unassigned to appropriate departments," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," the COB said then he turned and exited.

Trip got up from his desk and headed to the Bridge. As he exited, his Ready Room then entered the Bridge, the MACO assigned as security snapped to attention and announced, "Captain, on the Bridge!"

As Trip walked to his command chair, he saw that stations on his Bridge were manned. Lieutenant Lothian was at Tactical, SubCommander T'Prang was at the Science and Ops Station, now Ensign Rostov manned Engineering Station, Ensign Edward George was at Communication Station, Petty Officer, First Class, Kame Sango manned Damage Control Station, and Ensign Philip Lamont was at the Helm.

"Prepare to leave Orbital dock," Trip said.

He was answered by aye ayes from each station. Trip active the computer screen on his chair and brought up ship status. He pressed the button on the arm of his chair for Engineering.

"Tucker to Chief Tanta," he said.

"_Chief Tanta, here_," came the answer.

"Prepare to leave dock. I want maximum warp once we leave Sol system, Chief," he said. "Let's start pushing this baby right from the start."

"_Can't wait. Tanta out_," the Chief Engineer signed off.

Trip liked Tanta. He was almost as fanatical about engines as Trip was. If he was going to be the Chief Engineer then he needed someone as committed, as he was when he was the Chief Engineer.

Shran entered the Bridge along with Monique Girard, who had her headset on and was filming. Shran took his place at his station beside Tactical Station, which was a Monitoring Station. Trip looked around at his crew. They were ready.

"Ensign George, give me the Lunar Orbital Dock Tower," Trip requested.

"Aye, aye, sir," he said then brought up the Watch Officer one the screen. It was a Commander.

"Commander, This is the _UES Invincible_ requesting permission to leave Dock," he said trying to control his voice.

He didn't want any of his nervous to seep into his voice.

"Permission granted, Captain Tucker and God's speed," said the Commander.

"Helm, take us out of dock on thrusters," said Trip.

The _Invincible_ began slowly to move out of the Orbital Dock. The maiden voyage of the _Invincible_ was about to take place. Trip smiled.

ST

The _Enterprise_ and the _Endeavour _along with three frigates, the _Patton_, _Musashi_, and _Longbow_ approached the Earth colony Harper's End. It was an agrarian colony specializing in low tech, organic principles. Archer sat in his command chair pulling at his tunic jacket. He was missing his old jumpsuit.

"T'Pol, are there any survivors?" he asked.

"So far the sensors pick up no survivors from the attack," she replied. "It appears that the Romulans killed everyone."

"Sir, I recommend caution," said Lieutenant Commander Reed from his Tac Ops Station. "We aren't sure the Romulans are gone. There is a gas giant fifty thousand kilometers away which our sensors can't penetrate."

"Polarize hull plating," ordered Archer, "and make weapons hot. T'Pol, is there a way to penetrate the gas giant with our sensors."

"We could use a class A probe to scan the gas giant from the inside," she suggested.

"Captain, I have Captain Norris hailing you," said Hoshi.

"Put him on the viewscreen, Hoshi," said Archer.

As the most experienced captain, Jonathan Archer was in charge of the rescue expedition. The youthful face of the thirty-six year old Captain Harlan Norris appeared on the viewscreen.

"Captain Archer, I was about to send an away team down to the planet, but I wanted to check with you first, sir," said Norris.

"Captain Norris, delay your away team for now. We are going to use a probe to check the gas giant making sure we are alone," said Archer.

"You think that the Romulans are still here, sir?" asked Norris.

"Best to find out, Captain. We don't want any surprises. You and the three frigates should take a defensive position behind the _Enterprise_ as we fire the probe into the gas giant," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Norris.

The viewscreen returned to a view of the stars and the gas giant. Archer looked over at T'Pol. For a moment, he thought she looked unnaturally agitated.

"Commander prepare the class A probe and fire it into the gas giant," he said.

"Yes, Captain," she responded.

T'Pol prepared the probe setting parameters and frequencies then she looked over to Archer, who sat on his command chair looking impatient.

"The probe is ready," she said.

"Malcolm, send it into the gas giant," said Archer.

The tactical officer sent the probe into the gas giant. Lieutenant Commander Reed then spoke up, "Captain, I'd like to back away from the gas giant. You know to give us room to maneuver just in case."

"You are paranoid, aren't you, Malcolm?" said Archer.

"It is part of my training," he answered. _It's also my nature. _

"Captain, we are beginning to get telemetry back from the probe. There appears to be seven large objects in the gas giant. According to these readings," T'Pol began to analysis.

Before she could finish her analysis, the first of five Romulan Bird of Prey ships exited the giant. The distinctive green Bird of Prey ships headed straight for them. Archer tensed up.

"Travis, back us up," he yelled. "Tactical, target ships with our phase cannons and fire."

Malcolm Reed didn't need to be told what to do. As he motioned Ensign Mathews over to the station in order to fire the phase cannons, he armed the photonic torpedoes.

"Permission to fire torpedoes, sir," he called out.

"Permission granted, Mister Reed," replied Archer, as the Enterprise shook from in coming fire. "Travis, evasive to the starboard!"

The ship was rocked causing Hoshi's Communication Station to explode in sparks and flames. Hoshi was thrown back landing on the Bridge floor. T'Pol rushed to her side to check on her. Hoshi's face was covered in blood and her hands were singed. T'Pol moved over to her station and hit the comm button connection to Sickbay.

"T'Pol to Phlox, medical emergency on the Bridge," she said.

"Travis, brings about on the ship to our port," ordered Archer. "Tactical, fire cannons at engines."

"Sir, the _Longbow_'s hull plating is done to ten percent. It has taken massive hull breaches," Malcolm said then he sent the orders to load more torpedoes.

"Travis, break off attack. Set a course to protect the _Longbow_," ordered Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Lieutenant Mayweather.

ST

"Warp 6.5," said Shran. "Congratulations, Pinkskin, you are in a fast ship. I think this one will be capable of going as fast as a Coridan Corvette."

"Yeah, I think warp 7.2 is in our future," said Trip.

Monique Girard stood on the Bridge filming the historic moment. The _Invincible_ was the fastest ship in the fleet, maybe even the most dangerous. It carried over 200 in crew, including two doctors and five corpsmen. This was a warship and she knew it. She turned off her eyepiece and looked around the Bridge. Everyone seemed genuinely excited and happy about their accomplishment. _This is a warship and they happy about going fast. Fools!_

Trip punched his comm button to Engineering, "Tucker to Tanta. Well done! I expect to see you in the Captain's Mess for a celebratory dinner tonight."

"_Yes, sir_," came the reply. "_I hope Shran has some Andorian Ale for us_."

"I don't think that should be a problem, Chief. He seems to have an endless supply," smiled Trip.

"Sir, I have Admiral Tanaka is hailing us," said Ensign George.

"Put him on the viewscreen," said Trip.

Girard put her eyepiece back on and began filming. The serene image of Admiral Tanaka, the Vice Chief of Fleet Operations, appeared on the viewscreen. He was a man who hid his emotions as well as any Vulcan, yet Trip could see that he was worried.

"Admiral Tanka, how can I help you?" asked Trip.

"_Captain Tucker, we have lost contact with five ship rescue expedition we sent to the colony Harper's End. How fast can you get there at your top speed to check on their status_?" he asked.

Trip stuck his tongue in his right cheek, as he quickly brought up the location of Harper's End on the computer attached to his command chair. He calculated the location of the colony and what he thought was his fastest cruising speed for the answer.

"Four days, sir," he answered.

"_I want you to take the Invincible best speed then to Harper's End in order to check on those ships. The ships are the Enterprise, Endeavor, Patton, Longbow, and Musashi. Bring home either survivors or information, Captain Tucker_," he said.

Trip's stomach knotted at the mention of the Enterprise. His friends were on that ship, the woman he loved no matter how difficult their relationship, was on their ship.

"We might make it in three days, if we push the engines," said Trip.

"_Don't push them too much, Captain, you may need them when you get there_," said Tanaka, then he broke off the comm.

"Helm, warp 6. Destination is Harper's End," Trip barked then he stood up. "Shran, in my Ready Room."

"Sounds like we are going to have some fun on our first trip out, I like that," smiled Shran as he followed Trip.

Monique Girard filmed it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

It had been four days, six hours, and twenty-three minutes since she had meditated; it has been three days, twelve hours, and fifty-two minutes since she had even slept. T'Pol was the acting captain and Lieutenant Commander Reed was the acting First Officer. Captain Archer was injured seriously in the battle along with Hoshi and Travis Mayweather. The warp engine was in in need of serious repairs and the impulse engines damaged and capable of limited use. Lieutenant Commander Kelby, the Chief Engineer, died when an EPS Manifold exploded bathing him in plasma leaving Lieutenant Hess now in charge of Engineering. They found themselves in a desperate situation and all she could think of was Trip.

T'Pol struggled to keep control, as she sat in the Captain's Ready Room reviewing repair schedules for the Enterprise as well as for the _Endeavour_, _Patton_, and _Musashi_. The _Longbow_ and all its crew were lost. Phlox had been giving her hormone therapy to delay the onset of Pon Farr, but now without meditating and without hormone therapy she was getting closer and closer to the onset of Pon Farr. She needed not just anyone; she needed her mate. She needed Trip.

The chime sounded letting her know that someone wanted to enter the Ready Room. She took three controlling breaths then spoke up, "Enter."

Dr. Phlox entered the Ready Room. He had neither his usual inhumanely wide smile nor his usual sunny disposition, but looked worn out and tired.

"How is the Captain?" she asked.

"He has a cranial fracture, three broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, and three damaged disks in his back. I have him in a medical coma, while attending to each injury," Phlox said. "It will take some time but he will recover."

"I am satisfied to hear this news about the Captain," she said.

"Commander Reed has told me that you haven't sleep or meditated in days and I haven't treated you with the hormone therapy we devised. You must be at the end of your control," he said.

"I am having some difficulties keeping control," she said.

He took a medical scanner out and began to scan her. Shaking his head, he made a tsking noise, which annoyed T'Pol and caused her to begin breathing exercises in order not to lose her temper.

"Your adrenaline levels are near dangerous and you have the beginnings of a fever, which is probably Plak Tow starting. You should start considering one of the able bodied men on the Enterprise, Commander, in order to deal with Pon Farr," suggested Phlox.

"I am bonded. It can only be my telsu and no other will do but him," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bonded. Really? With whom?" asked Phlox.

"Captain Tucker," T'Pol admitted through gritted teeth.

"Oh," was Phlox's only reply. "Well, the least I can do is treat you for Pon Farr as best I can. I have the hormone therapy with me. This should alleviate some of your symptoms."

She nodded her head in the affirmative. Phlox walked over and administered the hypospray to her neck. T'Pol immediately knew there was more than just the hormone therapy in the hypospray.

"What have you given me, doctor?" she demanded.

"I included a strong sedative in your therapy. It will make you sleep, not for long, unfortunately, since you system will burn through it in an hour or two maybe more, but you will at least get some sleep," Phlox explained.

T'Pol couldn't keep her eyes open. Slowly, her head lowered to the desk and she fell asleep. Phlox smiled then left her to get some rest.

Malcolm sat in the command chair wondering if they'd ever be able to get their long range communications back or warp drive. According to the report, he'd just read the _Endeavour_ would have warp drive in three days, the _Patton_ would take a month, and the _Musashi _would have it back when someone brought them a new warp engine to replace their current one. Hess' estimate for the _Enterprise_ was two weeks and then it wouldn't be able to do better than warp 2.

None of the ships had long-range communications and only the Patton had sensors, which they currently had offline in order to repair them making sure they didn't lose them in the near future. Starfleet didn't know if they were dead or alive. Malcolm sighed. _We are mostly dead. All lost on the Longbow. The Endeavour lost thirty crewmen out of eighty-three. The Patton had only fifteen crewmen still able, six severely injured, and the rest dead. The Musashi still had a crew of twenty-five strong with the rest either incapacitated or dead. Damn, the Enterprise lost forty-two crewmen. Forty-two dead. Thank God, we defeated those damned Romulans. _

"Sir, we are being hailed by a Starfleet vessel," said Ensign Hurd, who was Hoshi second in the Communication's Department.

The viewscreen went from a starfield to an image of Captain Tucker sitting in his command chair. The expression on his face was one of concern. Malcolm couldn't help but grin.

"Trip, you bloody bastard, I can't believe how good it is to see you," Malcolm exclaimed as he almost jumped out of the chair.

"We have scanned all four ships, Mal. You are all a mess. We need to come up with a plan of action to get you all out of here," said Trip.

"Agreed, Captain Tucker," said Malcolm.

"Where's Captain Archer?" asked Trip.

"In Sickbay along with Hoshi and Travis, they are all seriously injured. We took a beating, mate, but we defeated the bastards," said Malcolm.

"And T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"She is sleeping at the moment. Phlox gave her something to put her out. She's been up for days trying to save this damned ship," said Malcolm.

"Well, tell Kelby…," Trip started.

"Kelby's dead, mate," said Malcolm.

Trip nodded. He never warmed up to Kelby. Maybe it was because the young engineer thought he was better than Trip. He wasn't and Trip always felt that knowing he was the best engineer in the fleet wasn't arrogance just reality base on his obsession. Right now, he kind wished he had been friendlier with Kelby.

"Is Hess alive?" he asked apprehensively. He always thought she should succeed him as Chief Engineer.

"She's fine. She's down in Engineering right now trying to cobble the warp drive back together," answered Malcolm.

"Tell her I'm beaming Rostov and a repair crew over to help with repairs. I'll then send one of my damage teams over to Patton to help them. Endeavour can wait since it appears to be in the best shape," said Trip.

"I agree, Captain," said Malcolm.

"I'm coming to check on things, Mal," said Trip. "I'll be beaming over in fifteen."

"It will be good to see you in person," said Malcolm.

ST

Trip along with Rostov and his team of six men beamed aboard the _Enterprise_. He sent a damage control team to the _Patton_ and _Endeavour_, also. Scans and a quick conversation with their captain told him that the _Musashi_ was beyond repair. He held off with medical teams until he was sure of the safety of the ship. Malcolm was waiting for his friend. Once he was solid, Mal walked up to him and gave him a hug. Trip smiled.

"I told Phlox that you were coming aboard and he insisted you go and see him," said Malcolm.

"Well, let's not keep the good doctor waiting," said Trip then he looked at Rostov. "You know where Hess and Engineering is."

"Yes, sir," said Rostov then he and his four men took off.

Malcolm and Trip headed off to Sickbay. Trip was amazed at the damaged done to the Enterprise. It was even more than Azati Prime. They took the turbolift up a level then continued down a corridor where the bulkhead was dented.

"We have to get the NX models retrofitted with defensive energy shields. Polarized hull plating just isn't enough against Romulan disruptors and plasma torpedoes," said Trip.

"I know," agreed Malcolm. "Those bastards' shields were a bitch to take down."

They entered Sickbay, which was crowded with injured. Trip noticed a curtained off area. He assumed that was where the Captain was being kept. Phlox was in the process of having a discussion with Hoshi, who had a bandage had specialized gloves on which protected her burned hands.

"Now, Lieutenant, I know you wish to help, but I don't want you using your hands," said Phlox.

"I need to do something," she said.

"Then you can give me a hug," said Trip as he approached her along with Malcolm.

Hoshi broke out in a smile then she ran over to him and gave him a long hug.

"I'm glad you're here," said Hoshi then smiled, "Captain Tucker."

"I am, too," he said.

Hoshi broke off her hug and took a step back. Trip looked over at Malcolm.

"Mal, why don't you find something for Lieutenant to do that doesn't involve using her hands too much," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said Malcolm then he escorted Hoshi out of Sickbay.

"How's Captain Archer, doc?" asked Trip.

"He is still in a medical coma, Captain Tucker," he said.

"Do you want me to send one of my doctors over here to help you?" asked Trip.

"That would be appreciated," said Phlox.

Trip reached into his pocket and took out his communicator. He opened it and made contact with the _Invincible_. Seeing Enterprise's Sickbay told him that he couldn't wait on med teams until the ships were declared safe.

"Shran, I want you to send Dr. Indaura over to the _Enterprise_ then Dr. Manning and the corpsmen to the other three ships to help with their injured. Also, contact the _Musashi _and tell them to prepare their crew to abandon ship then send some of their people to the _Endeavour_ and some to the _Patton_. We'll scuttle the _Musashi _before we leave with plasma torpedoes," said Trip.

"_Understood, Captain_," said Shran.

Trip closed his communicator and put it back in his pocket.

"We need to talk in private, Captain," said Phlox.

Trip followed Phlox into his small office. For the next five minutes, Trip listened as Phlox explained to him T'Pol's state. Plak Tow had started and she needed to mate or die. That was all he needed to know.

"Has she picked someone to mate with?" he asked trying to hide his own feelings from the doctor.

"She wants her bonded mate. She wants you," Phlox told him.

"How long can this last?" Trip asked as his heart began to beat a little quicker.

"Since it is her first time three to four days. I will prepare a series of hypos for you which will increase your sexual stamina and physical stamina, that is if you are going to do this," smiled Phlox.

"Do I really needed help, doc?" asked Trip.

"You have never experienced a Vulcan in heat, Captain. They become primal, atavistic beings. You will need the help," said Phlox.

"Where is she, Phlox?" asked Trip.

"She is asleep in the Ready Room," Phlox told him.

Trip was now conflicted. All that happened passed between him and T'Pol and now he was readying himself to make love to her for four days. What would happen once this Pon Farr had passed?

"I need to contact Shran again and tell him that I am on sick leave for the next four to five days. He will have to contact Admiral Tanaka with a briefing on what has happened here then I'll collect T'Pol and take her to my quarters on the _Invincible_," he said.

"You best make your preparations quick because I don't know how longer she'll be asleep for," said Phlox.

"I have to admit that I'm nervous about this, doc," said Trip.

"I don't blame you, Captain Tucker. If I remember correctly once you have mated during Pon Farr your bond becomes stronger and permanent," said Phlox.

Trip sighed then took out his communicator again.

ST

Trip entered the Ready Room and stared at T'Pol, whose head was still resting on the desk. He heard a moan coming from her then she slowly started to move. A bubble of nervousness invaded his calm. Was he really going through with this? Phlox said she'd die without it. He had to go through with it because he couldn't let T'Pol die. He loved her.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," Trip teased.

T'Pol raised her head and stared at Trip. He was smiling at her. She couldn't' believe that he was there. He was there to save her.

"Are you real?" she asked.

"I think so, though, there was a moment during comparative religion in high school that I convinced myself I was a dream," he replied.

T'Pol got up then came around the desk and walked up to him. First, she began by sniffing him, taking in his scent. She then took his right hand and placed his palm on her cheek feeling his warmth. Slowly, she shifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm. He could see that she was starting to get aroused.

"Darlin', we need to beam over to my ship and my quarters," he said.

"Trip," she growled, "if we do this we are bonded for life."

"So, I can refuse to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, though I want you and need you. You are my chosen mate," she purred as she began to rub him.

"I refuse you, though, you'll die, but you don't have a problem with that," he said.

Feeling that he was shunning her, she stopped touching him and started to step back, "I will not force myself on you."

"So, you'll seek someone else out," he smiled.

"I will only have my chosen mate. I will have to die from Plak Tow," she said.

He chuckled to himself. He was playing with an emotionally compromised Vulcan and enjoying. He started to wonder if he had a death wish, "Do you really think that I'd let you die, darlin'? I'm here for you."

"You are playing with me?" she demanded.

"Yup," he smiled.

She grabbed his face and pulled it down to her level and kissed him passionately. As their lips began to part, she bit his lower lip hard.

"Ouch, you bit me," he said and wiped his lip. There was blood on his hand.

"You deserved that and more," she told him.

"My mother did always say I didn't know when to stop teasing," he sighed.

He took out his communicator and flipped it open.

"_Invincible_, I need an emergency beam out to my quarters. There are two bio-signs. Beam them both," he said.

"_Aye, aye, sir_," said the Ensign handling the transporter.

T'Pol grabbed his face again and kissed him so hard that he could taste his own blood from her bite. She was starting to pull at his jacket when the beam out began. When it finished they were in his quarters. She reacted to the setting by pushing Trip sending him hard against the bulkhead. He had to admit that it hurt and was lucky she didn't break his back with the push. As T'Pol began to disrobe herself, Trip reached into the pouch pocket of his pants and took one of the hypospray out. He gave himself the shot knowing he'd need another in twelve hours then he began to disrobe. Almost immediately, he felt the effects of the shot boosting his system.

T'Pol watched him undress with a feral smile on her face. When he had finally gotten completely out of his uniform, she walked up to him, grabbed him by his genitals, and led him to the bed. Once they were close enough to the bed, she delivered him onto his back then crawled up onto him and took charge of their mating. As her mouth attack him, she lid onto his stiffened member leading Trip to think, _I hope to hell I survive this. _

ST

Shran was stuck with a curious GNN reporter to where Captain Tucker had gone off to during the last two days. He was not used to having to deal with news media, as Andoria had one news outlet, the Imperial News. It was run and shaped by the royal family and government and only reported what they wanted reported. This reporter, Monique Girard, had no one controlling her, which he thought was a shame. He sat in the Captain's Mess with her across from her. They were having breakfast.

"Admiral Tanaka has been contacted and he knows that we are trying to put these ships and survivors of the battle into some shape of a small fleet to head back to Earth. The colony and all colonists are lost," Shran told her for what he thought was the tenth time. "Captain Tucker is making sure that this happens sooner rather than later."

"And he is doing this by being out of sight and off his own ship?" she asked.

"Listen, Pinkskin, he is doing it by doing what he has to do just like the rest of us. Do you not mourn the number of humans that have died here?" Shran asked her.

Shran shoveled some of his scrambled eggs into his mouth. He had grown fond of this human food for breakfast along with link sausage and a fruit juice called cranberry juice. The _Invincible_ Chef enjoyed trying to find human foods that Shran liked.

Monique Girard had plain yogurt with granola in it along with a cup of coffee for breakfast. Except for the coffee, Shran thought she ate like a Vulcan.

"Of course, I'm sadden by the loss of life here, especially the colonists. It was brutal what happened to them. Of course, those who died in the _Longbow_,_ Enterprise_, _Patton_, _Endeavour_, and _Musashi_ are military. Unlike the colonists, they volunteer to risk their lives," she said.

She dismissed the military. They were cannon fodder. Shran now saw a way to deal with her for at least a day.

"A shuttlepod and evidence team are going down to the planet to record and collect evidence on the colonists' massacre. Would you care to join them?" he asked.

"I would love to join them, Commander," she smiled.

"I'll make arrangements for that to happen," Shran said then returned the smile.

"Will I able to film what I see?" she asked.

"I can't see why not," he answered.

"Thank you, Commander," she said.

On the _Enterprise_, Phlox along with Indaura decided it was time to wake Archer from his coma. Administering the right mix of drugs to in a hypospray to his neck led to immediate eye movement. Within four minutes, he was coming out of his coma, and after another ten minutes, his eyes were open and he was looking for answers.

"What happened to me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Your command chair and you had part of the Bridge's ceiling fall on you," Phlox told him.

"Feels like a building fell on me," he said. "Throat is dry."

"I shall get you some water, Captain," said Indaura.

"Who is she?" Archer asked.

"Dr. Indaura from the _Invincible_," he answered.

"Trip is here?" Archer asked.

"Yes, Captain. Captain Tucker is here," smiled Phlox.

"I need to speak to T'Pol and to Trip," he said.

Indaura showed up with a cup of water and straw. She allowed him to take a small sip.

"Commander T'Pol is on medical leave at the moment. Lieutenant Commander Reed is acting as captain," said Phlox, "and I believe Captain Tucker is busy."

"Is T'Pol alright?" Archer asked with concern.

"She will be," Phlox said then looked at Indaura and both Denobulans broke out in broad smiles.

"I still need to talk to someone. Get me Reed then," demanded Archer.

"Actually, Captain, you need to rest and sleep," said Phlox then he administered a hypospray filled with a sedative.

ST

Trip woke up and his body felt like he had been in a gladiatorial battle. T'Pol was asleep beside him. Gently, he kissed her forehead and felt that her fever was gone. Her Pon Farr was over. He got out of bed and walked into his head in order to take a shower.

Before stepping into the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. His body had scratches, bruises, and bite marks all over his body. Stepping into the shower stall, he turned on the hot water and allowed the stream of water to relax his body. His skinned itch and tingled as the water covered his body. He turned around in the stall and saw a naked T'Pol standing and staring at him. He felt through their now stronger bond her relief, love, guilt, and embarrassment cascading from her. Instead of saying anything, he merely smiled at her.

"May I join you, adun?" she asked.

"Adun?" he asked.

"Husband. Our matebond is now complete and strong. I would think it cannot be severed now. You are my husband and I am your wife," she said.

"If you want to join me, you can, darlin'," he said.

T'Pol could read his emotions of anxiety, love, and a hint of anger through the bond. She knew he had a right to be angry still at her. It would have to be dealt with in time. Now, she merely wanted to shower with her husband and attend the scratches, bites, and bruises she gave him during Pon Farr.

"May I clean your body with soap?" she asked him.

"If you want, T'Pol, but just as long as I get to clean yours," he smiled.

_I am lucky to have you as my adun. _

Trip took a step back and almost fell in the shower. T'Pol grabbed him and stopped him from falling with her superior strength. He was sure that he heard her plain and simple in his mind.

"You heard my thoughts," she said.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"Through our bond we can communicate through our thoughts. This is a rare a side effect from our bond. Only the strongest bonds have this ability," T'Pol told him.

"So, we are married according to Vulcan tradition and bonded permanently," Trip said.

"That is right, adun," she said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" he asked.

"We cannot be separated for the next year of our life. Our bond requires it and it would be dangerous to separate us for an extended period until the bond is settled. With a bond as strong as ours, it may be dangerous for us to separate for long periods of time," she told him.

"Starfleet is going to love hearing about this. We might both be without jobs soon, darlin'," Trip said.

"I believe we can rely on the assistance of Soval in this matter," she said.

"I did Soval a favor, but I don't see Soval doing me any favors, darlin'," Trip said as T'Pol applied soap to his chest and back.

"Soval was chosen by my father to be my en'ahr'at. A rough translation for this would be Godfather," she said. "He acted as an alternative guardian when I was younger after my father's disappearance and an advisor as I got older."

"Joy," he sighed.

"Do not worry, K'diwa, once he knows about the strength of our bond, he will help," said T'Pol.

"Keedewah?" he asked. "Now what does that mean?"

"It is much like your term of affection for me darling. It means beloved," she explained to him.

_I have a lot to learn._

_I will teach you, K'diwa. _

_Gonna take some time to get used to having you in my head, darlin'. _

_I will teach you how to shield me from your thoughts and more. We have much to discuss, as I have many reasons to seek your forgiveness for my behavior. _

_You don't need to seek forgiveness, darlin', and we'll talk, but first I have to get some food and a little medical attention before I pass out and get back on duty. We need to get these ships out of here. _

_Yes, k'diwa. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four **

As Shran gave him an update while Trip ate a prime rib, baked potato, and creamed spinach along with a small salad and dinner rolls. He was famished still from T'Pol's Pon Farr. Shran had the same dinner, while T'Prang and T'Pol ate garden salads. T'Prang's salad had no dressing while T'Pol had some olive oil and red wine vinegar on her salad.

"We will be able to have all ship's ready for warp three within nine hours, Captain," said Shran.

"I want to leave immediately. I don't like sitting here for as long as we have. We are a sitting target," said Trip.

"I agree," said Shran.

"Crew redistribution went well?" asked Trip, as he forked a large piece of bloody meat into his mouth and started chewing with relish.

He could feel T'Pol's revulsion of his eating meat, but at the moment, he didn't care. The protein and experience of eating a good meal was necessary to get his energy level up.

"Very well. Most of the ships are shorthanded after the battle with the Romulans," said Shran.

"At warp 3 that puts us ten days out from Earth. We'll be going through Nausicaan and Orion Syndicate pirating areas traveling at cargo freighter speed. That should bring us attention. The _Invincible_ will engage all hostiles alone. I don't want these ships to take any more damage," Trip said.

"I agree, Captain Tucker," smiled Shran as he looked at T'Pol.

Shran could see that T'Pol kept glancing at Trip, as he ate and talked. It didn't take a telepath to see she was in love with him. Her eyes adored him. The Andorian didn't like Vulcans, but he had grown tolerant a few, such as Soval and T'Pol.

_K'diwa, I must go back to the Enterprise, but we cannot be separated for long. _

_I'll arrange for something, darlin'. I just need a chance to figure it out. _

"You are bonded," stated T'Prang.

Trip almost choked on his baked potato, while Shran laughed. T'Pol for her part looked at her cousin with her left eyebrow arched. What she just did was considered rude and improper decorum.

"I am aware of that, T'Prang. If I am not mistaken this is not information we Vulcans often blurt out in public," T'Pol said coldly.

"I apologize, krei," said T'Prang. "I am a highly sensitive telepath like Soval and you. I just felt your bond. It is strong."

"We know," said T'Pol.

"We must talk in private then," said T'Prang.

"Not to go all captainy on you, but I am the captain of this ship, so I don't like it when people talk in front of me like I don't exist," said Trip.

"I apologize, Captain, but I need to speak to my relative in private," said T'Prang.

"We shall talk when the time is appropriate and if my mate allows it," said T'Pol, who then went back to eating her salad.

"You really know how to entertain, Pinkskin," laughed Shran. "Do you think you can get them to mud wrestle? I heard that is a human form of entertainment."

Trip glared at him but said nothing. He took a sip of the beer Chef provided with the meal. It was a full body beer that went well with the meat.

"We should have an Andorian Ale later to celebrate your… marriage?" asked Shran.

"We are mated. Captain Tucker spent the last four days assisting me in dealing with my first Pon Farr," T'Pol said to T'Prang ignoring Shran. "Our bond is now permanent."

T'Prang raised her right eyebrow at this comment.

"As I said, Captain, we should toast your nuptials later with Andorian Ale," said Shran highly amused by the situation.

"I might take you up on that, Shran. After dinner, T'Pol and I will be heading over to the _Enterprise_. Now that Captain Archer is out of his coma, I'd like to talk to him, catch him up on things," said Trip.

"Transporter or shuttle?" asked Shran.

"Transporter," replied Trip, who then looked over to T'Prang and T'Pol silently staring at each in a battle of Vulcan willpower. He guessed that the loser was who blinked first. If T'Pol won, T'Prang would have to wait until hell froze over to hear about how she bonded with a human. If T'Prang won, T'Pol would have to tell her the whole story. Trip's money was on T'Pol.

"I apologize for my outburst, Captain. It was rude," said T'Prang.

"It's okay," he replied.

"In some respects we are now relatives since you have married into our clan," she said. "I welcome you."

"I guess thanks," said Trip.

_I take it you won the battle of wills, darlin'. _

_She is younger than I am by a six years. _

"I wonder what the chef is planning for dessert," said Shran.

"I don't know but it better be good," said Trip.

ST

Malcolm was waiting for Trip and T'Pol as they beamed onto the _Enterprise_ transporter pads. Trip stepped off the pad and down the step then slapped Malcolm on the shoulder. T'Pol followed him.

"The _Endeavour_ and _Patton_ are ready to go and the _Enterprise_ is only a few hours away from being ready," said Trip.

Malcolm noticed that a far more serene and relaxed looking T'Pol stood close to Trip's side, close by his side. It was as if she was drawn to him.

"I look forward to heading home," said Malcolm. "This has been a difficult mission. We've lost a lot of good people."

"How's the Cap'n doing?" asked Trip.

"Phlox says he needs some regen of his spine followed by rehab then he'll be ready to get back in the saddle," said Malcolm. "He is dying to see you."

"I'm headed to Sickbay now," said Trip.

He headed out of the Transporter Room and towards Sickbay. They last time he had entered there were bodies overflowing into the corridor, but now Phlox only had Captain Archer, Travis, who needed a prosthetic leg which Phlox could not provide, and two critical patients. Everyone had been released to their quarters or were stored in the morgue.

"Ahh, guests," smiled Phlox, "Captain Tucker, Commander T'Pol."

"Doctor," nodded T'Pol.

"Doc," said Trip.

"I see you are much improved Commander," said Phlox.

"I am much better, Doctor," she said.

"And the bond?" he asked.

"Damned strong," smiled Trip.

_The bond is private, k'diwa. _

_He's our doctor and friend. And I'm not telling him anything he doesn't already know._

"Is Captain Archer awake?" asked Trip.

"Awake and waiting to see you," smiled Phlox then he pointed them into the next room.

Trip and T'Pol walked into the next room and saw Captain Archer sitting in the bio-bed reading a computer screen. When he saw Trip and T'Pol enter his face broke out his a smile.

"Trip, T'Pol, finally I get a visit from my First Officer and best friend," smiled Archer.

"Hey, Cap'n," said Trip.

"What's our sitrep?" Archer asked.

"_Enterprise_ will be warp capable in a few hours then we are heading home," said Trip.

"What's going to be our maximum speed?" asked Archer.

"Warp 3," answered Trip.

"I guess we'll have to…," Archer started to speak.

"You will have to rest and not worry, Jon. I got this handled. The _Invincible_ will make sure everyone gets home from here. It is our mission," smiled Trip.

"You teaming up with Phlox to make sure I don't do anything foolish," laughed Archer.

"Sure am, Cap'n," said Trip.

"I remember when it was you who'd be injured not me," said Jon.

"Not this time, Cap'n," said Trip with a big smile. "You got a great crew and good people in charge. Let them do their jobs and everything will be fine. I read the battle report. We would have lost more than the _Longbow _if it wasn't for you. The admirals will want to talk to you about tactics when we get home."

"Still lost too many, Trip," growled Archer.

Trip nodded knowingly then he looked at T'Pol.

"Well, I'll let you talk to T'Pol," said Trip.

He offered Archer his right hand. They shook then Trip walked out of the Sickbay.

Reluctantly, T'Pol stayed to talk to her captain.

ST

He waited for T'Pol in _Enterprise_'s Ready Room along with Malcolm. The difference between his own Ready Room and this one was size. His was nearly three times the size with a couch, several chairs, a desk, and even a head. He preferred his own. Trip explained to Malcolm the situation between him and T'Pol and now was offering a solution.

"You're the acting captain, Mal. I'll transfer T'Prang to the _Enterprise_ to be your science officer and First Officer and you transfer T'Pol to the _Invincible_ to be the science officer," explained Trip.

"How do we explain this to Captain Archer?" asked Malcolm.

"Let him rest, Mal. He deserves it. If Starfleet has a problem with it when we get home, I'll take the blame and the storm that comes with it," said Trip.

"So you're a married man," smiled Mal.

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Trip.

T'Pol entered the Ready Room carrying a duffel bag and another overnight bag. She looked as if there was no way she was going to be stopped from leaving with Trip. Malcolm had to hide a smile.

"I am ready to leave," she said.

"I should expect Sub-Commander T'Prang," said Malcolm.

"Oh, yeah, you should expect her," said Trip.

T'Pol and Trip exited the Ready Room and started towards the Transporter Room.

_Adun, have you assigned me my own quarters? _

_I thought you might want to live with your husband for now, so I had the quarters next to mine vacated. They will be yours but you don't have to stay in them. _

Trip smiled as he walked.

_I find that agreeable. _

ST

"Sir, three Nausicaan Raiders approaching on our starboard," T'Pol spoke up from her Science and Ops Station.

"Ensign George, hail the_ Enterprise_," said Trip then looked over at Shran. "General quarters, Commander Shran. Shields up and weapons hot."

"That's the way I like to hear it, Captain," said Shran, as nodded to the tactical officer, who initiated the general quarters alarm.

"Sir, I have Acting Captain Reed for you," said George.

Malcolm appeared on the viewscreen. He looked tired, as if he refused to give up the command seat until the _Enterprise_ was docked at Jupiter Station.

"Captain Tucker," he said.

"Mal, we have some Nausicaan Raiders coming our way. I'm going to shoo them off," said Trip.

As he spoke, Monique Girard entered the Bridge with her recording device on, so that she could record everything. She panned the Bridge crew then the viewscreen and came to a stop on Trip. She had to admit that he did cut a dashing figure as the Starship captain. Playing him up might be a career maker.

"Sound jolly good, Captain," said Reed. "I'll keep our little convoy safe."

"I know you will, Mal," said Trip.

Trip made the cut signal to George and the viewscreen returned to a starfield.

"Helm, lay in a course to intercept the Raiders and engage them," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Ensign Lamont.

"Nausicaan ship aren't much to speak off but they are tough and their energy directed weapons have a kick," said Shran.

"So don't ours," smiled Trip. "Ready Phase and plasma cannons, and arm all aft torpedo tubes. George, hail the Nausicaans."

George went about hailing the Nausicaans.

"Sir, they are not responding to our hails," said George.

"Okay, Ensign, they won't respond but they can listen. Open Up a comm for me to speak to them," Trip said then he stood up.

_The GNN reporter is paying far too much attention to you. _

_I am the captain of the ship, T'Pol. _

"Ready, sir," said George.

"This is Captain Charles Tucker III of the UES _Invincible_. Please respond to our hail or be prepared to deal with the consequences of ignoring us," said Trip.

Within seconds, two of the three ships opened fired. The ship rocked with the incoming volleys. Trip nodded his head at Lothian.

"Lieutenant, full spread on the torpedoes, maximum yield, then follow that with phase and plasma cannon fire. Target engines and weapons," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Fire now," he barked, as he sat down.

The Nausicaans continued to fire their cannons then the Enterprise let loose with their weapons. Within minutes, one ship was disabled and the other two were limping away.

"George, hail the Nausicaans and offer assistance with their engines," said Trip.

Girard watched this with astonishment. After disabling them, now he was offering help. Captain Tucker was a recruiting poster come to life and good press. She smiled.

"They say they haven't asked for help from us and," George paused, "well, they used some profanity, but it translates to they don't need our help."

"Mister Lamont, take us back to the convoy," Trip ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Lamont.

"Shran, damage?" he asked.

Shran reviewed his Monitoring Station. He smiled.

"No, Captain, no damage," said Shran. "Shields are building back their power."

"Good," said Trip.

Trip looked over at Monique Girard. He stared at her for a few moments hoping she'd get the point and stop filming, but she kept filming. Holding up his, he finally told her, "Please, stop filming."

She shut of the device.

"Done, Captain," she said.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked her.

"I would like an interview with you later if that is possible," she said.

"My Ready Room in an hour," he said.

She smiled, "That's fine."

Trip looked over at T'Pol and noticed that she had her right eyebrow raised.

_Darlin', Pon Farr is over, right?_

_It is. Unfortunately, afterwards up to a week, I have trouble suppressing my emotions and have moments of amorous behavior. _

_Well, we'll take care of the amorous behavior later. Don't worry about Ms. Girard. I'm nothing but a story to her. _

_You are my adun to me. _

_I love ya, darlin'. _

_You are my k'diwa. _

_I'm going to have to learn Vulcan, are I? _

_I can teach you. _

ST

"Do you have someone special in your life?" Monique Girard asked Trip.

He sat behind his desk suddenly looking very uncomfortable. Shifting in his chair, he tried to get comfortable, but it was impossible with her staring at him.

"I'd rather not answer personal questions," he said.

"People will be interested," she said.

"Maybe so, but I'd like to keep my personal life personal," Trip smiled.

"If you say so," she smiled back at him. "You were made pregnant by an alien when you were with the Enterprise."

Either Gardner or Black must have shown her his record. He exhaled and counted to ten before answering.

"Not really pregnant but she made me the receptacle for her zygote," he said. "It wasn't one of my better moments."

"Have you slept with a lot of alien women?" she asked him and waited for the explosion.

The explosion didn't come. He had promised Jefferies his best behavior and he was determined to keep that promise. Anyway, he was already in enough trouble with them once they found out about T'Pol.

"Miss Girard, please," smiled Trip.

"Okay, I'll drop the subject," she said then adjusted the camera on her face. "Captain Tucker, do you consider yourself a hero?"

Hero. Internally Trip cringed. He wasn't a hero. Jonathan Archer was a hero. Those who died were heroes. Trip Tucker was an engineer, who was a captain and nothing more.

"I'm not a hero, Miss Girard. Captain Archer is a hero. He proved that in the Delphic Expanse and just recently. No, I'm no hero. As a matter of fact, most heroes I know aren't alive to have the medals pinned to them," he said.

Yes, she had discovered gold in Captain Tucker, and all she had to do was exploit it. Looking at him solemnly, she nodded her head.

"It sounds as if you have regrets," she said.

Trip nodded. He noticed that she didn't pose that as a question. She wanted him to talk now, expose his true feelings. He sighed.

"Yes, ma'am, I do," he said. "I lost people in Engineering when I was on the Enterprise, good people. Sometimes I used to wonder why did they have to die and not me, but I realized eventually that didn't help those who were alive and counted on me to do my job and do it well."

_I might get an hour special out of this. The camera loves him and he sincerely sounds like Joe Hero, Starship Captain. _Girard smiled.

ST

Trip crept into his quarters. It was late. Their sensors were picking up a shadow on the edge of its range, so he stayed on the Bridge past Alpha Shift for the whole of Beta Shift and to the start of Gamma Shift. In the blue darkness of the quarters, he saw a form was in his bed. Relaxing his mental walls, he could now feel T'Pol. She shifted in the bed, as he took off his jacket.

Sitting down to take off his boots, he felt a hot wave of arousal sweep through him. He knew it wasn't him, who was aroused. Looking over to the bed, he saw T'Pol sitting up. The sheet had fallen away and he could see her golden body was naked.

"Come to bed, adun," she said.

He smiled. They still had a great deal to talk about, but this openness in their relationship was intoxicating. He stood up, pulled off his shirt, took off his pants, and his then his briefs. He walked over to the bed and slipped into it beside her. T'Pol immediately started to make contact with just two fingers. Using her index and middle finger she slowly ran it up his arm, along his chest, to his neck, and then gently across his jawline. He knew that Vulcan were touch telepaths and this brought her great pleasure, but he was surprised at how much pleasure it brought him. Wherever she touched him, it felt as if electricity was passing through him.

"I love you, darlin'," he said.

She didn't respond with words, but he felt the strength of what she felt for him through their bond. Vulcan emotions were almost overwhelming in their strength and intensity. It made him understand just a little why they needed to suppress them. Although they preferred touch to kissing, T'Pol had found she enjoyed kissing a great deal. Before Trip could say anything else, her mouth devoured his. The after effects of Pon Farr was still strong in her. Her sex drive was raging. Trip responded by pushing her onto her back. Since she had greater strength, she allowed him this moment of dominance. He could see the fire in her eyes as he took control.

_I am yours, K'diwa. _

_Good. _

Trip captured her mouth with his own mouth. His tongue sought dominance over hers. This wasn't going to be a gentle session of lovemaking. T'Pol was still primal from her Pon Farr and he wasn't in the mood to be gentle. He was in the mood to take her hard knowing with her superior strength and physiology that she wouldn't be damaged.

ST

He wanted to enjoy his breakfast since he only got two hours of sleep, but fate was conspiring against him. He looked down at his French toast, as a call for him to come to the Bridge came over the comm. He looked at Shran, who smiled at him.

"I'd take the coffee with you, Pinkskin. You are looking tired," he said.

Trip stood up and looked at Miss Girard then said, "I hope you enjoy breakfast with Commander Shran."

"Thank you, Captain."

As Trip hustled to the nearest turbolift, he drank down most of his hot coffee. He knew that he wasn't being called to the Bridge for a minor reason. Getting on the turbolift, he grabbed onto the handhold and said, "Bridge."

The turbolift took off. When the doors opened, he rushed to the Bridge door, which opened to a busy situation. T'Pol was seated in the command chair. She stood up and looked at him.

"The shadow has taken form. It is a Romulan drone," she said.

"I thought they needed a strong telepath like the Aenar to work," he said.

"They do," she replied. "Though high on the PSI scale, the Aenar are not the only ones that strong."

"Okay," he said then sat down in his command chair. "George, give me the _Enterprise_."

"Yes, sir," said George.

Within moments, Malcolm was on the viewscreen. He looked worried and for good reason. The last time they faced a Romulan drone, it took several ships, Vulcan, Andorian, Tellerite, and the _Enterprise_, to stop it.

"We have a bogey," said Malcolm.

"I know. I wasn't part of the crew when you faced the drone, so can you give me any idea how to stop it," Trip said.

"It's self-repairing, so massive damaged works best," he said.

"I guess it is time to use test the Trident Torpedoes," smiled Trip.

"Trident Torpedoes?"

"Three warheads in one torpedo. Once we fire it, the warheads break into three separate ones and continue on to the target," said Trip.

"Who designed these heartbreakers?" asked Malcolm.

"Admiral Jefferies and me," chuckled Trip.

"I should have known, mate," said Malcolm.

"You protect the convoy, Mal," said Trip.

Just then, Shran and Miss Girard entered the Bridge. She saw the commotion and immediately began filming.

"We'll deal with the drone," said Trip.

"Good hunting, Captain Tucker," said Malcolm.

Trip made the cut comm sign to George, who did so. He looked over at Lothian.

"Lieutenant, load aft, starboard, port, and stern torpedo tubes with Trident Torpedoes," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Once we engage I want constant cannon fire," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

"Helm, once we engage I want constant motion. We'll be firing from all tubes," he said.

"Aye, sir," said Lamont.

"Shran, general quarters," he ordered as he sat down. "The last time one of these drones was engaged it took a lot of coalition ships to deal with it. Let's show these bastards what the _Invincible_ is made of."

"Yes, Captain," said Shran with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Ḕ tā̀n ḕ epì tâs," Lothian said in Greek.

"Care to translate, Lieutenant," said Trip.

"_Either with your shield or on it_. It's what the Spartans used to say before a battle," she explained.

"Let's come back with our shield and not on it," said Trip. "Shields up, weapons hot. Intercept course, Mister Lamont."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

The Trident Torpedoes took out multispectral emitters, or the long stick things, as Trip identified them, while the cannons targeted the weapons array. The drone fired its disruptor cannons shaking the _Invincible. _Trip sat on his command chair leaning forward with his focus split between the action on the viewscreen and the tactical screen on the arm of his command chair.

"Shields are down to twenty percent. We have a hull breach on F Deck," said T'Pol in calm steady voice.

"Responding to it, sir," said Rostov.

Trip nodded. A Damage Control Team would take care of the breach. He looked at the tactical screen.

"Alternate the Trident with our Mark III torpedoes and give me a volley along with cannon fire," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Lothian as she and her assistant at the station Petty Officer James Sanders sent commands to the torpedo rooms to arm the correct torpedoes.

The ship shook again from Disruptor fire. Trip could feel the shake violent and moan from the stresses of battle. From his years as a chief engineer of a starship, he knew damaged had been done.

"Our shields are down," T'Pol announced.

All they had to rely on now was the polarized hull. This had to be ended quickly.

"Decks E, F, and H have hull breaches," said T'Pol.

"Rostov, DC Teams now!" he ordered. "Lamont, evasive move, takes us under that drone. Lothian, fire everything we have now."

Torpedoes and cannon fire finally overwhelmed the drone doing more damage than it could repair. The Romulans from the safety of their control center initiated the self-destruct device on drone. T'Pol ran scans of the drone from the Science Station.

"I am detecting a buildup in the drone's warp core to critical levels," she said.

Trip didn't need to be told what that meant. He'd read the reports about the Romulan Star Empire – they do not allow themselves or the tech to be taken by the enemy. Starfleet was the enemy.

"It's going to pop," said Trip not needing to hear the rest from T'Pol. "Lamont, emergency warp speed straight ahead for us."

"Aye, aye, sir," he said.

Trip hit the comm button on his chair to Engineering.

"Yes, Captain," said Tanta.

"Let's push the engine to 6.5," he said.

"I have been waiting to push this engine a little," said Tanta.

"Tucker, out," he said.

He looked behind him and saw Girard recording it all. She didn't realize what was about to happen. The ship's deck vibrated as it hit emergency warp.

"Miss Girard, I'd hang onto something since the drone is about to pop. The concussive wave from the explosion is going to cause some rough sledging for us," he said.

She grabbed onto the nearest railing, but looking around the Bridge filming the reaction of the crew.

"Sir," said Lamont, "6.2, 6.3, 6.4, warp 6.5."

The drone exploded. Before too long the wave hit their stern and spun the ship. Every member of the Bridge crew held on to his or her station for dear life, except Lamont. He fought the feeling of nausea and vertigo trying to take back control of the starship. It took Lamont several minutes to right the _Invincible_, but he finally did.

"Mister Lamont, set a course back to the convoy at warp 4," Trip said calmly the he looked over at Shran, as T'Pol got up from her seat and helped Miss Girard to her feet. She didn't thank T'Pol because she was too enthralled by filming what was going on in front of her.

"Sitrep as soon as possible," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said Shran softly. He knew that his pink skin friend didn't like casualties, even though they were the nature of the beast.

"I'll be in my Ready Room," he said.

Standing up, Trip strode across the Bridge to the doors that led to the vestibule to his Ready Room. The doors opened and he entered. Now that he was alone he allowed his body to relax with a long exhale. His hands began to shake slightly as his body was overwhelmed by adrenaline. Situations like this were easier when he was in Engineering and he didn't really think about what was happening. All he'd worry about then was making sure the ship stayed in one piece and functioned.

"Now that was close," he said to himself then entered his Ready Room.

_Adun, are you okay? _

_Feel, darlin'. I'm just dealing with an adrenaline rush. _

_The ship not only survived but also succeeded because of you. _

_No, darlin', because of all of us. _

ST

Admiral Jefferies waited in an observation lounge at Jupiter Station for the _Invincible_ and the damaged starships. He could have sent the Vice Chief of Fleet Operations, but he wanted to be there himself for this. Monique Girard had managed to get a detailed report to GNN along with some footage. She portrayed Trip as hero, which made Fleet Admiral Petrov happy and annoyed Admirals Black and Gardner. Taking out Nausicaan pirates and a Romulan drone wasn't good enough for them. They still wanted Captain Stiles on the _Invincible _because he was more trustworthy and predictable, but it was hard to replace Tucker when Galactic News Network was hailing him as a hero again. This time he wasn't Jonathan Archer's chief engineer, but he was a starship captain in his own right. Politics cut both ways.

"Admiral Jefferies," Soval interrupted the man's thoughts, "they are due to arrive soon."

Jefferies turned and looked at the Ambassador. His security had let the Vulcan ambassador into the lounge. Soval was dressed in Vulcan robes and a cloak. For him Jupiter Station was a very cold place.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Ambassador," said Jefferies.

"A request was made by T'Pol and T'Prang for me to meet them here. I believe each has something important to discuss with me," said Soval.

"Really," said Jefferies.

He didn't dislike Vulcans, but he did have a difficult time trusting them. They had left Earth high and dry, except for T'Pol, in a crisis. He knew that Soval was trying to rebuild their relationship and build a bridge between their races. Admiral Forest death effected the Vulcan ambassador greatly, and, yes, they could use the Vulcans and their advanced technology and experience.

"I hope everything is alright with them," said Jefferies.

"Time will tell," said Soval then he raised eyebrow. "It looks as if they have arrived."

Jefferies looked out the window and saw the ships. They all had damage, even The _Invincible_ had scorching and hull breaches from a battle. The new brand new ship look of the _Invincible_ was gone, as both its captain and crew had been blooded in battle with the Romulans. Of course, the fact that the _Invincible_ took on a Romulan drone by itself and defeated it made a great many people happy, especially the EarthGov president. With Romulan Star Empire committing acts of atrocity and war, it appeared that Starfleet was going to get the go ahead and the budget to build bigger, faster, and stronger starships. Wars needed heroes to sell them, though. Jonathan Archer sold the Xindi war and looked to be a hero in this one, too, if reports were accurate. However, Archer was not the lone hero this time; Captain Charles Tucker III was joining him.

"Took out a Romulan drone on its own. Damn, Captain Tucker and the design team put together a helluva ship," said Jefferies then smiled since he was part of the design team.

"Impressive," replied Soval.

With his hands behind his back, Soval walked forward until he was standing beside Jefferies. The two men stared out the plasma window at the approaching starships. The _Invincible_ looked battle damage, but the rest of the starships looked as if they had been through a war. Jefferies stared at the scarred and battered _Enterprise_ and exhaled a lungful of frustration. It was in for a serious retrofit of armory, defensive shields and weapons, as well as a refit to make it a bigger and stronger ship. Its crew would grow from eighty-five to one hundred and fifty, just as the Invincible would start carrying closer to three hundred after its repairs. The _Enterprise_ would be in spacedock for a good six to eight months, while he estimated six weeks for the _Invincible_.

"The Romulans seem to have declared war against Earth," said Soval.

"I don't think it's just Earth, Ambassador," said Jefferies.

Jefferies wanted the Vulcans to know that their asses were in a sling with them this time. This was the Xindi.

"It is an assumption that is probably," said Soval.

Soval knew the Romulans as Rihannsu. They were in effect a cousin race connected by a shared past. Of course, this meant if the Humans, who were paranoid about alien races to begin with, found out that they would assume the Vulcans either to be enemies or potential enemies. Humanity could not find out about the connection.

The fact that Rihannsu were secretive, warlike creatures worked in Vulcan's favor. Romulans did not allow themselves to be seen by outside races until after they had been conquered. A Romulan commander would rather self-destruct his ship than be taken alive and they used Remans, a slave caste of people, as cannon fodder in ground wars or breaching ships. Remans didn't not look like Vulcans, as Romulans did. They looked more like humanoid bats.

"So, Ambassador, can I interest you in a cup of tea? It looks like it will take some time to off load the injured and dead, so I won't be meeting with the captains of the starships anytime soon," said Jefferies.

"You are too kind, Admiral. The cold of this station makes a cup of tea sound agreeable," said Soval. "Maybe over tea, we could discuss Starfleet's wish to build Starbases in order give support to starships now that it appears you have a war to fight."

"Yes, we have intentions to build at least three Starbases," he said. "How did you know that?"

"We have our methods, Admiral," said Soval.

"You don't mind us building Starbases?" inquired Jefferies.

"We offer Vulcan space for one of them and also wish to offer our assistance in building all of them," Soval said.

Jefferies smiled, "This is good news."

"Vulcan hopes to strengthen our ties, Admiral. We believe we will need each other in the near future."

ST

"Dad is finally doing better, Trip. He's not over Lizzie's death just yet, but he is getting there. He's more social now and not on as much medication. He even had gone back to work designer hovercar engines with me. I actually moved my family to Florida to be near them. With that said he and mom are wondering when they are going to see their hero son, though," said James Tucker, Trip's eldest brother.

"Jimmy, I'm kind of busy at the moment," said Trip.

He didn't want to see his family right now. Lizzie's death was still powerful for him and he had to get used to being mated with T'Pol before he saw them. He knew James would be accepting and his mother, but he wasn't that sure about his father or his brother William or his sister Eileen would accept T'Pol. They had become xenophobic after the Xindi attacked Earth. Now they weren't Terra Prime xenophobic but they distrusted alien races, especially Vulcans, who they resented for now helping in fighting the Xindi.

"Ever since they saw that piece about you on GNN they have been wanting to see you in person, Trip. They are your parents and they want to make sure that their son is alive and well," said James.

"Didn't I look alive and well on GNN?" Trip said lamely.

Guilt was a powerful weapon to use against Trip. He often responded to it and his brother knew this.

"Like I said, they are parents," repeated James.

"I'll see what my schedule is like once I've been debriefed by the admiralty," sighed Trip.

"Give it the old college try, Captain Tucker," his brother laughed. "My kids would like to see their uncle. Little Charles IV thinks you are the world's biggest hero. Of course, he would since he wants to grow up and be just like you. He's two years old and you've never met the little fellow, Trip."

"Okay, Jimmy. I'll try. Tucker, out," Trip said then he turned off his computer in his Ready Room.

"_Captain Tucker_," the voice of CMO Indaura came over the comm.

"Tucker, here," he pressed the comm button on his desk.

"_I need you in the Infirmary, Captain_."

"About what?" he asked.

"_About T'Pol_."

Trip got up and made quick time to the Infirmary. He tried not to look too rushed because he didn't want any of the crew wondering why he was running to the Infirmary. Dr. Indaura didn't sound harried or upset, so he stayed calm.

"Captain," a petty officer greeted him.

He nodded then entered the turbolift. Grabbing the handheld, he said, "Infirmary. Don't make stops. Override, Captain Charles Tucker III, Alpha, Gamma, Omega."

The lift took off and now it wouldn't stop on any decks, except the one the Infirmary was located on. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Trip then walked briskly to the Infirmary and entered. A Corpsman was bandaging an engineering tech with plasma burns.

"Dr. Indaura?" he asked.

"She is in Exam Room B," said the corpsman.

Trip entered the exam room to find Dr. Indaura, T'Pol in a hospital gown, and a stasis tube.

"Captain," said Indaura holding up the stasis tube, "may I introduce you to your potential child?"

"That's our baby?" Trip asked T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded.

"It is a zygote," said Indaura. "Since we do not have the science to bring a hybrid of a Human and a Vulcan to term, I thought it best to place the zygote in a stasis tube, while I research a method to bring it to term."

"You will find that Dr. Phlox on the _Enterprise_ has information on this problem," said T'Pol.

Trip thought of the Expanse and the future Enterprise they came across. His and T'Pol's son was in charge. Trip felt a lot of guilt over Lorian.

Indaura handed the stasis tube to T'Pol, who stared at it intently. It appeared as if she was lost in thought, but through their bond Trip knew she was lost in emotion.

"I will contact him. We can work together if possible on this problem," said Indaura.

"How do we deal with the stasis tube? I mean how do we keep it," said Trip not really knowing if he could call the zygote him or her, "safe."

Indaura picked up a small metal suitcase, placed it on the table, and opened it. Inside of the case was a slot for the stasis tube and what seemed like a power source. For a moment, Trip was an engineer again appraising a piece of machinery.

"If you place it in here, it will be safe and the power source, which has a battery life of ten years, should keep it viable," she said. "We can store it in the Infirmary, so I can check up on it now and again."

Trip looked at T'Pol, who still held the stasis tube staring at it.

_Darlin', that's our child._

_It is potentially our child, adun. _

_I didn't realize you were going to get pregnant. _

_During Pon Farr a female is at her most fertile._

_You could have told me. _

_I was preoccupied by plak'tow. _

"Well, this was a surprise," said Trip then he looked at his CMO. "I would like to keep this as quiet as possible, doc. I mean a real tight circle."

"Understandable since I was unaware that you were bonded mates," said Indaura with a wide Denobulan grin. "The stasis tube will be a matter of patient and doctor confidentiality for now."

"Good," said Trip, who then leaned over and kissed T'Pol's forehead. "Well, I have to get ready for a debriefing with the Chief of Starfleet Fleet Operations."

"And I and T'Prang are going to meet with Soval to discuss certain matters," said T'Pol.

"T'Prang?" he asked.

"It is a clan matter," she said.

_Being bonded to me isn't a matter for anyone but us, right, darlin'?_

_It has implications within the clan, Charles. Her support would help with Soval._

Trip took a deep breath.

"Well, let's hope all our meetings go well, or both of us might end new job," Trip smiled.

ST

Admiral Jefferies commandeered a conference room on Jupiter Station. Trip was the last of the captains to show up for the debriefing. As he entered Jefferies gave him an annoyed look for being late. Trip walked down to an empty seat beside Malcolm, who was there inside of Archer, who was sent immediately to a shuttle to take him to Earth for spinal surgery.

"Continue Commander Chang," said Jefferies.

"As I was saying Captain Archer was instrumental in the defeat of the Romulans. I'm surprised we beat them. The only advantage we had was speed and some mobility," said Chang.

"Their disruptors are damned powerful, too powerful for polarized hulls," said Captain Norris.

"All ships with be get upgrades of defensive shields and the newer Trident Torpedoes which were a success against the Romulan drone," said Jefferies the he looked at Trip. "Warp 6.5?"

"That's right, sir," said Trip.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

"No. I think 7.5 is within our ability, but it will take a long shakedown cruise allow Chief Tanta and me to fine tune the warp engine," said Trip.

Jefferies smiled, "Well, done, Captain Tucker."

"The _Invincible_ is a good shop," said Trip.

"One that took out a Romulan drone all by itself," said Jefferies.

"Not without a cost. We did take heavy damage and lost ten crewmembers," said Trip.

"I'm putting the Invincible on the fast track to be repaired. I have a feeling we are going to need your ship," said Jefferies.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

ST

"You are bonded to a Human, to Captain Tucker," said Soval. "How is this possible?"

Soval, T'Pol, and T'Prang sat in a smaller conference room. Although, he was Vulcan, Soval could not help but allow his feelings of shock to seep through his calm façade.

"Our relationship began in the Delphic Expanse. I will spare you the details," she stated.

"You married Koss when you arrived home for a visit, T'Pol," said Soval.

"I was forced into that arrangement, as Koss' father could get my mother her job back at the Vulcan Academy. Koss and his family also were well aware that I had a close relationship with Charles," T'Pol said. "Koss believed we would still be able to bond, but we wer`13e unable to. As it turned out the bond would not occur because a mating bond had started between Charles and I."

"A young bond is severable," said Soval.

"Not after sharing a Pon Farr. Charles was my partner for my first Pon Farr," she said. "Afterwards, we discovered that the bond was completed and strong."

"It is a very strong bond, Soval," said T'Prang. "I sensed it sitting with them at dinner. They have one of the stronger bonds that I have sensed."

Soval closed his eyes and worked to suppress his emotions. Taking a few minutes, he finally regained control.

"I am able to do more than sense his emotions. We can communicate mind to mind," she said.

"I see," Soval said. That was one of the strongest bonds that existed for Vulcans. It was rare. "How may I assist you, T'Pol?"

"As my en'ahr'at, I ask for your assistance with Starfleet. Captain Tucker and I must not be separated," T'Pol requested.

Soval looked at T'Prang.

"As her krei, I take it you are asking that I assist T'Pol in her problem," said Soval.

"Captain Tucker is not the mate I would have for my krei, but he is not completely an incompatible one. For a human he has some positive qualities," she said.

T'Pol looked at her cousin with a raised left eyebrow. T'Prang stared back at her with an impassive face.

"I shall speak with Admiral Jefferies and Fleet Admiral Petrov," said Soval.

ST

The debriefing was ending. Trip looked over at Malcolm, who with dark circles under his eyes looked tired. Malcolm still wore the older flight suit uniform. He grinned at Trip.

"You need some sleep, Mal," said Trip.

"I know," he yawned. "I think I get a birth on the station and get a good night's sleep then shuttle to Earth in the morning.

"Good idea," said Trip, as he reached over and patted his shoulder.

Trip and Malcolm started to stand up.

"Captain Tucker, please stay back. I need to talk to you," said Admiral Jefferies.

"Yes, sir," said Trip, as he sat back down.

Malcolm and the other officers left the conference room. Jefferies grabbed a PADD that was on the table in front of him and turned it on.

"You made an unorthodox move during this mission, Captain, when you transferred the first officer of the _Enterprise_ to the _Invincible_ and then sent you science officer over to the _Enterprise_ to be the XO for Lieutenant Reed, who acted as the captain," said Jefferies. "Explain this."

"This is difficult to explain sir," said Trip.

Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable knowing what he had to explain and the limitations he had in explaining it.

"Explain, Captain," ordered Jefferies.

"Sir, the reason I made these transfers of personnel involves Vulcan physiology and medical reasons," said Trip.

Trip paused. If he went any further with his explanation, he was going to expose himself to potential court martial.

"Keep the explanation coming, Captain," barked Jefferies.

He liked Tucker but he knew that something was up with this transfer of personnel. An explanation was needed, as Captain Tucker made decisions for the _Enterprise_ that were outside of his authority.

"Sir, this involves Vulcan mating habits which they are very private about. You see when a Vulcan female goes into something called Pon Farr, she needs to have sex with her bonded mate, or she will die. It goes for the male, also. I transferred T'Pol to the Invincible so that she could have sex with her bonded mate," he explained.

"Sounds like we have a problem here, Captain," said Jefferies. "You don't have any Vulcans on your ship, so it means that T'Pol is bonded, whatever that mean..."

"It means married but more so. When Vulcans bond, they become connected to their mate in a sort of telepathic way," said Trip.

Jefferies stared at Trip for several moments. In the silence Trip knew that he was about to buy himself a great deal of trouble. Using the techniques that T'Pol had been teaching him, Trip put his mental barriers up. He didn't want T'Pol to know about his distress.

"Ever worse," sighed Jefferies. "We have Terra Prime troubles and now Romulans and you are telling me that I have a Starfleet officer who is Human bonded to a Starfleet officer who is Vulcan. Who is this officer bonded with Commander T'Pol?"

Trip opened his mouth to speak then he shut it. It was time to step off the precipice.

"Captain, who is it?" Admiral Jefferies asked again.

"Me," said Trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Fleet Admiral Petrov's office had a beautiful view of San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge. His conference table was set up to take advantage of this view for those moments when he was bored and listening to officials or other admirals go on and on. He wasn't bored by the current conversation, though. Ambassador Soval and Ambassador Tos were making their argument for an acceptance of the mating, or marriage, or whatever anyone wanted to call it, between Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol all too clear.

"We would hate to get into a treaty of mutual support with a culture that does not accept our ways," said Soval.

"You would allow for married officer to serve together on a starship," growled Admiral Black.

Admiral Thaddeus Black was invited to their proceedings because of his longstanding resistance to promote Charles Tucker III. Petrov thought it best to have someone there who actually didn't like Trip.

"On almost all our starships," replied Tos.

"Doesn't emotions get in the way?" asked Black.

Both Soval and Tos raised eyebrows. Petrov closed his eyes and sighed. There was a reason that Black had reached his ceiling at Starfleet. The Earthgov represented in this matter, Jacob Rathbone, rolled his eyes.

"Vulcans do not feel emotions," said Tos.

"I apologize for Admiral Black's insensitivities," said Rathbone. "I will point out that Captain Tucker isn't Vulcan but Human."

"A Human willing and able to bond with a Vulcan," said Tos. "He appears to be more than accepting in our ways. He doesn't require T'Pol to behave in a manner that a Vulcan would find offensive."

"I am glad to hear that," said Rathbone.

Petrov knew that game here was not to lose the Vulcans support, yet not turn the bonding of Tucker and T'Pol into a war cry by groups that would oppose their mating. Although the Vulcans acted accepting of this matter, Petrov knew from Starfleet Intelligence that many were against the idea of Human and Vulcan mating.

"All that we ask is that Commander T'Pol and Captain Tucker be allowed to serve together," said Soval. "This will show us that you do accept us cultural and we should accept you cultural. In that way it will make working together to build Starbases easier."

A veiled threat that the Vulcans would back out of their offer to help with the Starbases, Petrov nodded his head. Someone high up wants this mating to be allowed, he thought. It must be T'Pau. She was the new power broker on Vulcan.

"What if Captain Tucker was to lose his ship and they were allowed to serve together on Jupiter Station or Mars building new ships?" asked Black.

"It would seem a waste of talent for that to happen," said Soval.

"Admiral Black was proposing something that won't be happening," said Petrov. "Something can be worked out."

Petrov looked at Jefferies, who nodded in agreement.

"I am told that Vulcan prize privacy in these matters," said Jefferies.

"We are uncomfortable discussing what we have discussed with you so far," said Tos.

"My proposal is that Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol serve together on the _Invincible_. She will be his Science and Ops officer and his number three officer. As far as their bonding goes, it will be kept between them, his XO, and CMO, as well as a few others who need to know. It will not be made public knowledge and they will conduct themselves as officers while serving together," explained Jefferies.

Tos looked at Soval, who nodded his agreement.

"This is acceptable with one proviso. Captain Tucker is now eligible for Vulcan citizenship due to his bonded state. We ask that we be given the opportunity to travel to Vulcan in order pursue this citizenship. We believe it would benefit Humans and Vulcans alike if Captain Tucker had a foot in both worlds, just as T'Pol will have a foot in each world," said Tos.

Petrov allowed himself a thin smile. The Vulcans were up to something. He wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason they wanted Trip in some way.

"A agree with the proviso," said Petrov then he looked at the Earthgov representative.

"I agree, also," said Rathbone. "In a show of good will, I will endorse the citizenship of T'Pol."

"I believe this has gone better than expected," said Soval.

"Captain Tucker has six weeks off. I believe transport leaves in four days. He and Commander T'Pol can be ready to travel to Vulcan then. We can arrange to have the Invincible pick him and Commander T'Pol up once it is repaired," said Petrov. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes, it is," said Soval.

Soval and Tos stood up, so the admirals and Rathbone did also.

"Gentlemen, it has been agreeable working together here," said Tos.

"Ambassador Tos will begin discussions with you over the Starbases in three days," said Soval.

"It has been a pleasure, Ambassadors," said Rathbone.

The two Vulcans left the office of the Fleet Admiral. Petrov sat down. Jefferies, Rathbone, and Black followed his lead.

"I don't like this capitulation with the Vulcans. Tucker should be up on charges for breaking the non-frat rules," said Black.

"Rules which we have discussed modifying because of the demand of long term deep space missions. Believe me after this meeting I think those rules will be looked closely at. If we are at war with the Romulans we don't need to lose officers and noncoms for having sex," said Petrov. "Anyway, we need Tucker. Archer is a coalition builder and good tactician, but Tucker is an out of the box thinker. The man is brilliant when he puts his mind to something."

"If I were Chief of Fleet Operations that man wouldn't have a ship," said Black.

"Re-read the reports on the Xindi War, Black. How the hell Tucker kept that ship going is beyond me. It was a work of genius," said Petrov.

"Then toss his ass back to engineer," said Black.

Petrov stared down Black then he looked at Rathbone for his opinion.

"I have no problem how things went, especially if it gets us a Starbase in the Beta Quadrant near Vulcan. I assure that the president will be happy," said Rathbone. "He would have been upset if the hero of the hour was drummed out of Starfleet for marrying a Vulcan."

Petrov looked at Jefferies, who was stone faced.

"Tear Tucker another asshole, William," said Petrov. "He needs to know how close he came to time in the brig then thrown out of Starfleet."

"Yes, sir," smiled Jefferies.

ST

Trip sat patiently waiting for Admiral Jefferies. He was summoned to his office by his adjacent Commander Hall. Instead of going to Starfleet Medical to check up on his injured crew and Jonathan Archer, he was now waiting to see if he had a future in Starfleet. The door to Jeffries' office opened and Hall motioned him to go into the officer, while he exited.

Trip got up, straightened his tunic jacket, and entered the office. Jefferies was seated behind his desk with a PADD in hand. He looked at Trip with utter annoyance then pointed to a chair in front of the desk for him to sit down. Trip sat.

"You don't like having freedom, do you?" he asked.

"I like freedom, sir," Trip said.

"Explain to me where getting into a Vulcan's pants seemed like a good idea," barked Jefferies.

"I told you with Pon Farr it was either mate or die for her. I was not going to let T'Pol die," said Trip.

"That's Pon Farr, Mister. I mean explain why you got into them the first damned time," said Jefferies.

Trip took a deep breath. He wanted to tell him to take his commission and shove it up his ass, but he knew that he deserved some of this reaming.

"By the time I had sex with Commander T'Pol, the mission in the Delphic Expanse was seeming more and more like a suicide mission. I guess I wasn't thinking of regs. Hell, T'Pol wasn't even Starfleet at the time, so I knew I was thinking of regs. I was thinking about how felt about her," he explained.

"Well, Mister Tucker, let me explain to you what is going to happen. You are still the captain of the _Invincible_ and she will serve on the ship with you. You will keep your marriage or whatever the hell it is quiet. The fewer that know about your marital state the better," Jefferies said.

Trip looked at him with an expression of utter surprise.

"Next, the Vulcans say you are eligible for citizenship. They want you to pursue it, so you leave in four days for Vulcan with T'Pol. The _Invincible_ will pick up there once it is ready to leave spacedock," said Jefferies.

"Why, sir?" Trip asked.

"Why what, Captain?" asked Jefferies.

"Why am I getting off so easy?" he asked.

Jefferies looked at the much younger man in front of him. Was it insecurities or humility which didn't let him see how talented he was and why they would want to keep him in the service? Jefferies wasn't sure which it was.

"Because Petrov wants you," said Jefferies.

That was the only lifeline he was going to throw him.

"I see, sir," said Trip, who then stood up. "Thank you, sir, and, although I can't regret what I did because I love T'Pol, I do apologize for putting you through this."

"Do me a favor, Tucker," said Jefferies, "and don't let me down again. Dismissed."

ST

Trip met now Lieutenant Commander Reed, the newly promoted XO of the _Enterprise_, at Starfleet Medical. T'Pol was also there waiting for him. Malcolm looked good in the new uniform with the extra pip and the new braid on his sleeve.

"Hey, Mal, congratulations," he said to his friend.

"It appears we lost our first officer to you, mate," Malcolm said then he looked at T'Pol. "We are going to miss you on the _Enterprise_, Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Reed," said T'Pol.

"Who is going to tell Captain Archer?" asked Malcolm.

"Well, Malcolm, I hate to point out that you are his XO now," smiled Trip.

"That's not funny, mate," said Malcolm.

"I can speak to the Captain about my leaving," said T'Pol.

They began walking to the Nurses' Station to enquiry about seeing Captain Archer. Malcolm took the lead, as the nurse at the station was attractive.

"Excuse, ma'am, we here to see Captain Jonathan Archer," Malcolm said.

As he talked to the nurse, Trip and T'Pol stepped aside and both took a similar at ease position. The two glanced at each other.

_Your meeting went well. _

_Soval and Tos must have done a helluva a job arguing for us because you are now part of my crew and I'm still captain. They expect us to keep our bonded situation quiet. _

_That is acceptable. _

_Also, you and I leave in a few days on a transport for Vulcan. I'm being given the opportunity to become a Vulcan citizen. What's that mean? _

_It means that you will be many in my clan, especially the Pid'kom. You must be accepted into the maat to be made a citizen of Vulcan. _

_Oh, that sounds like fun. _

_It shall be interesting, adun. I will be there to support you, as well as T'Prang and Soval. _

_Oh, joy. _

"You two okay," said Malcolm.

Both Trip and T'Pol brought their focus out from their interior conversation and looked at Malcolm.

"Sorry, Mal, just lost in thought," he said.

"It looked like you two were talking without talking," chuckled Malcolm.

"Can we see the Cap'n?" asked Trip.

"Yes, sir," smiled Malcolm.

The three officers made their way to Captain Archer's room. They entered to find him sitting up in bed with his midsection tightly bandaged and a tray of food in front of him. His face lit up in a big smile when he saw them enter.

"Captain," said Malcolm.

"Captain Archer," added T'Pol.

Trip nodded.

"I see you've got a promotion, Malcolm," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"How long you going to be in that bed, Jon?" asked Trip.

"Another week then I start rehab. It appears I have the time since I've been told the _Enterprise_'s refit, repair, and upgrade will take six months," he said. "I hope you are keeping an eye on the ship, T'Pol."

"That is not possible, Captain, I am no longer part of the _Enterprise'_s crew," she said.

"What idiotic, lame brain fool took you off my ship?" growled Archer.

Trip smiled, "Me, Cap'n."

Archer's face darkened. He looked as if he was about to rip Trip's head off. Trip looked at T'Pol then Malcolm.

"Why don't you two wait outside for a moment?" he said.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

T'Pol looked at him with concern, but he nodded and she left with Malcolm. Trip turned and stared into Archer's eyes. He taken enough abuse for his loving T'Pol. Jonathan Archer was a friend, but he was no longer a superior officer.

"You were Surak's katra ark, correct?" Trip asked him.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with you stealing T'Pol from me?" Archer asked.

"You remember what Pon Farr is?" asked Trip.

"Yes," said Archer.

"T'Pol had entered Pon Farr when we arrived to rescue you," said Trip.

"She needed her mate or she'd die," said Archer.

"I was her mate, Jon. Once I helped her with Pon Farr, we were permanently bonded. If you remember anything from the time Surak shared your mind, it was that she and I need to spend a year together. She coming aboard the _Invincible_," he explained.

"Does the admiralty know about this?" he asked.

"Yes and they are not happy me," Trip admitted.

"Well, I'm not happy with you, either, but I guess congratulations are due," Archer smiled. "Really, you and T'Pol are bonded?"

"Yes, Jon," Trip said.

He looked down at his meal and sighed.

"I need better food and a drink," Archer said.

"When I get back from Vulcan and meeting my in-laws I'll take you out for lunch or dinner," said Trip.

"You have to go to Vulcan to meet her clan?" Archer asked.

"Yup," said Trip.

Archer began to laugh, "Please, make a holo of it. I'd love to watch that family get together."

"Not helping my confidence, Jon," said Trip.

"Maybe not but I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that meeting," chuckled Archer.

"Not funny," said Trip.

Archer laughed again, "I wonder if Southern charm works on all Vulcans because it appears to have worked on one."

Trip found himself blushing.

"I'll get T'Pol and your new first officer," said Trip.

"Malcolm as my first officer," he sighed. "It is going to be some quiet dinners."

Trip laughed as he opened the door to re-invite T'Pol and Malcolm into the room.

ST

The shuttle was headed for the Starfleet Non-commissioned Officers Training School in Pensacola, Florida. From there he'd be able to rent a hovercar to take him to his parents' new place on the panhandle of Florida. He'd agreed to spend two days with his family, while T'Pol stayed at the Vulcan Compound.

"You come to teach a class, sir," a female petty officer, first class, asked him.

"No, Petty Officer, I'm just catching a ride," he said.

"Too bad, sir," smiled the Petty Officer.

The shuttle landed on the training grounds in Pensacola. Heading towards the information center on the grounds, Trip needed to find a rental place. According to his brother, the whole family was going to be there. _Without T'Pol, my whole family isn't there. _

Trip parked the hovercar by the rest of the hovercars. As he got out of the vehicle to hear the laughter of a two year old boy and his five old sister. Trip grabbed his duffel and started walking towards the family homestead. As he came into the clearing, he saw his family. Jimmy was playing with his kids in the sand, while his wife Janet helped his mother grill up some food. His father was in deep conversation with William and Eileen. Trip hoped it wouldn't be alien races.

His father looked away from his brother and sister and smiled at him. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be home for a few days. William and Eileen turned and waved at him. Not unexpectedly, a feeling of sadness overcame him that his baby sister, Elizabeth, wasn't there. She was gone.

"Trip, toss your bag in house and come sit with us. Lunch is being grilled as we speak," said his father.

"What are we having?" Trip asked.

"Grilled tuna and whatever else they made," he said.

Trip smiled, though he didn't feel like smiling. He suddenly missed T'Pol to the point that it was painful. Was this the bond wanting them to be together or was it something more? He wasn't sure.

ST

Soval had arranged for her to have a private room at the Vulcan compound. He knew that it would be a difficult few days for her to be separated from her bonded mate. Since she was only recently removed from her first Pon Farr, the closeness of her mate was important. T'Pol settled into the private room and did what she thought she needed most, which was meditate.

Setting a meditation pillow on the floor and lighting a candle, she began to drift into deep meditation. She was barely settled into her white room when a wave of sadness overcame her. This sadness was not from her. It had a foreign feel to it, which meant it was Trip's. She opened herself up to the sadness. Being with his family was reminded him of his sister. This led T'Pol to think about her mother. Now her own sadness joined with his and she began to weep.

One of the benefits of deep meditation where she could enter a safe place, it allowed her to process emotions. In this case, she allowed the her in her white room to cry. She cried for T'Les and she cried for Elizabeth Tucker. It was cathartic but dangerous if she indulged in it too much. Once the sadness subsided, she be able to suppress appropriately. That was the best way for a Vulcan to deal with emotions. Yet, feeling Trip's sadness made her feel closer to him, even made her feel better. Yes, feel. He made her feel and she knew the dangers of this, but that was the simple effect he had on her. There was nothing she could do about it, except manage those feelings.

ST

"A captain. I thought you were an engineer and engineer only," said William.

Trip had young Charles IV, or Charlie, in his lap. The young boy took immediately to Charles III.

"I got to design the ship and engines, so how could I have said no to that," he said.

"Youngest captain in Starfleet history," smiled James.

"And he was the youngest commander, also," smiled Ellen Tucker.

"Thanks for reminding everyone about that, ma," smiled Trip.

"Your sister and I were talking about how Starfleet is pushing a coalition with alien races. I tell you I wish we had been allies with the Andorians sooner. I bet they would have went into the Delphic Expanse with us," said Charles II.

"My XO is an Andorian," said Trip. "I also have a Coridanite, a Tellerite, and Vulcan as part of my crew."

"Vulcan, huh? I don't trust them," said his father.

"I trust T'Pol with my life. She was with us in the Delphic Expanse," Trip said.

"I guess she's different," said his father.

"Yeah, she's different," he said with venom.

Trip found he was getting angry. It must be the bound making him want to protect his mate. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry about my tone. T'Pol has saved my life several times. I owe her a great deal," he said.

"Well, if she has saved your life then we owe her our thanks," his mother said.

"Thanks, ma," he said. "So, what's for dessert?"

"Key lime pie and tomorrow for your going away dinner I'm going to make a pecan pie," his mother smiled.

"I wish you were here longer. Will and I wanted to take you deep sea fishing," said James.

"Sorry, but I'm being sent to Vulcan on a diplomatic mission," he said keeping the truth to himself.

"Diplomatic mission, have they met you at Starfleet?" laughed Eileen, his older sister.

"I'm a captain with engineering skills. That's my part in it," he said.

"Oh," said Eileen.

"I heard you are seeing someone seriously," said Trip.

"Heard, huh? Ma or dad?" she asked.

"Ma in a vidletter," he said.

"Yeah, I'm seeing a fellow professor. It's serious," she said.

"Good," smiled Trip.

"And you?" asked Eileen.

Everyone at the table stop to listen to his answer.

"Haven't you heard that a captain is married to his ship," smirked Trip.

"Considered you helped design the things, isn't that incest?" laughed William.

"I never thought about that," said Trip, "and now that I have thought about I'm kind of creeped out."

"Now we know why Will is a writer. It's his vivid imagination," said James.

"A little too vivid for me," said Trip.

"Hey, it was a valid thought," said William.

"Go swimming?" Charlie asked Trip.

Trip looked down at the boy in his lap and kissed his head.

"Let me go put on a bathing suit then we'll swim," he said to Charlie then he looked at his mother. "I'll have dessert later."

She nodded. Ellen Tucker was just happy to see her son home and with his family.

ST

Soval, T'Prang, and T'Pol dined in silence. They ate Human food, rice with vegetables. It was a satisfactory meal. Conversation began over tea.

"I noticed Humans ate a smaller meal after their large meal called dessert and it is done simply for enjoyment," said T'Prang.

"They appear to relish dessert," said Soval.

"It can be an agreeable experience," said T'Pol.

Both Soval and T'Prang looked at her with lifted eyebrows.

"Captain Tucker long ago introduced me to pecan pie. It is agreeable to eat," she said.

"I see he is a corrupting influence on you," said Soval with a hint of humor.

"I made him eat certain Vulcan food in return. He enjoyed plomeek soup and n'gaan shakes," she said.

"I suppose it is fair if you have corrupted him in kind," said Soval with a bit more humor in his words.

"Indeed," said T'Pol, who then took a sip of her Vulcan spiced tea.

"Arrangements have been made for the trip to Vulcan. You and Captain Tucker will share a cabin that has temperature and gravity control. I thought he might need a respite from Vulcan gravity and preferred temperature," said Soval.

"That is satisfactory, Soval," said T'Pol.

"Pid'kom T'Mar has been informed of your situation," said T'Prang. "She is calling for a gathering the Maat to the family's ancestral of our forefather T'Klass. Details will be confirmed once we get to Vulcan."

"There is talk that T'Pau wishes to meet with the maat, but also with you and Captain Tucker separately," said Soval.

T'Pol knew that in T'Pau's eyes she did not live up to her ideal of a Vulcan. She was too emotional, flawed, and now bonded to a Human. It made her wonder what T'Pau was up to in her role as a Minister of the new government.

"I can sense apprehension on your part with meeting T'Pau," said Soval.

"She is overly fond of Humans or me," said T'Pol.

"She is a politician now, T'Pol. She understands that she needs Earth's assistance, especially if the Romulans are saber rattling. Allow her a chance to expose some of her plans to you," said Soval.

"It is her unexposed plans which concern me," said T'Pol.

"Understood," said Soval.

ST

Trip stood on the porch of his parent's house and watched the sun disappear for the night. He breathed in the salt infused air. If he missed anything about living on a starship it was the ocean and warm summer nights.

"I wish you were staying longer, son," said father, who just exited the house.

He didn't want to stay any longer, as he missed T'Pol. The need to be with her was almost overwhelming.

"Duty calls, dad," he said. _And love. _

"They a revealing a memorial for those lost in the Xindi attack next week. I wish you were going to be here to see it," said his father.

"Sorry that I won't be there," said Trip.

"I miss her, son," said his father.

"I do, too, dad," he said "I do, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

The Vulcan transport The Raal was warp 6 capable. Its docking umbilical was attached the Earth One Orbiting Terminal, so that passengers could board the vessel. Everyone entering the vessel was Vulcan, which looked to be about thirty passengers. Only Trip was Human and he stood out in the crowd wearing his Starfleet uniform. Soval told him it would be best to treat this as if it were an official visit.

When Soval checked in, Captain Tas came out to greet him and personally escort his party past the other passengers and to their cabins. As they walked the corridors of the vessel, Trip noticed plenty of raised eyebrows as he passed. He felt sort of like an exotic animal on a leash that the Vulcans found a curiosity.

Tas stopped in front of cabin door.

"Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol, this is your cabin. We serve meals in the dining area three times daily. As a recently bonded couple, if you prefer to take meals in your room it can be arranged," he said.

"Thank you, Captain," said T'Pol.

"Your code is 3423," he said then he continued down the corridor with T'Prang and Soval.

T'Pol entered the code and they entered the cabin. Trip dropped his duffel bag and garment bag, as T'Pol dropped hers. She turned and saw that he was already sweating.

"I guess I should change into my warm weather uniform," he said. "This thing is too hot and this ship is on the warm side."

"I can adjust the temperature of this room as well as the gravity," T'Pol told him. "It will be more comfortable for you."

"Shouldn't I get used to this heat and gravity?" he asked.

"We can adjust the gravity and temperature slowly over the next five days for you to adjust," she offered.

"Just lower the temperature a little," he said. "I feel like I've just been tossed on the grill."

She walked over to the wall unit and adjusted the temperature and the gravity. Immediately there was a changed in the cabin. T'Pol then walked over to Trip and started to undue his tunic jacket.

"Darlin', are you okay?" he asked.

Trip could see that her eyes had darkened and she was starting to breathe heavily.

"I missed my mate while he was gone and I now wish for intimacy," she said.

Trip smiled, "I love it when you talk so romantically."

Instead responding she pulled off his jacket then pushed him on to the bed and started removing his boots. Next, she removed his pants, and after that, Trip decided it was time to remove her Vulcan robes as quickly as he could. He had missed her just as much.

ST

For the first night, T'Pol and Trip decided to have dinner in the dining area with T'Prang and Soval. They were served a Vulcan rice dish that looked like dark brown rice along with chunks of vegetables he couldn't identify. Also, they were served plomeek soup, which he at least had before and Vulcan spiced tea. He was sure he was going to starve to death before they reached Vulcan. Trip wanted to ask T'Pol how Vulcan's got so strong on such a diet, but he knew he'd get a real answer, so he ate his meal without a word.

They ate in silence, as was Vulcan practice. Trip noticed he kept drawing the attention of the other diners. He sampled the soup. It needed salt and hot sauce in his opinion. When the meal was done, the server brought a fresh pot of tea. Soval poured them each a cup the newly brewed tea.

"I am told that the ship you assisted in the design of is impressive, even by Vulcan standards, Captain Tucker," said Soval.

"I was the primary designer of the ship and the warp engine upgrades," said Trip making sure that Soval understood he did more than assist. "I think once we get all the intermix formulae right and engine tuned right that we are looking at warp 7.2."

"That is indeed impressive," said Soval. "T'Prang's brother is an engineer. Valon works for the now less empowered High Command."

"My brother is part of the Vulcan's Warp 8 project," T'Prang said.

"I'd talk shop with him, but I've learned that Vulcan won't discuss their technology with me. I guess I'm not smart enough to understand your engines," Trip said with a smirk.

_Now that you my adun you could command me to tell you whatever you wish. _

_No way, darlin'. I'm not going to command you to do anything against your will. _

_Good choice. _

"You helped design an engine that has already gone 6.5 and you tell me haw the possibility of warp 7.2. Vulcan engineers now may wish to speak to you. Our fastest ship reaches the speed of warp 7," said Soval.

"Admiral Jefferies told me that your fleet has been shrunk by almost a half," said Trip.

"It is at a dangerous level, especially if the Romulan Star Empire is on the prowl," said Soval.

"They are," said Trip. "I lost ten people to them. The other five ships lost over one hundred fifty and a whole colony of fifteen thousand souls was wiped out by them."

Soval closed his eyes. If there was a way, he knew it would be a very bloody war. Romulans embraced the old bloody ways. They took no prisoners and didn't allow themselves to be taken. On land and in space blood will flow.

"We must be prepared better for them or else they will conquer Vulcan and do worse to Earth," said Soval.

"Why do they have Earth targeted?" asked Trip.

"Because unlike my own people, your people have managed to build a coalition, which the Romulans believe is a threat to their machinations," said Soval.

Trip smiled, "So it's all Captain Archer's fault."

ST

Trip woke with T'Pol in his arms. She was cuddled up close to his body trying to stay warm, as she now found their cabin cold in comparison to the rest of the ship. His naked body kept her naked body warm. He wasn't complaining about the situation. It was nice having this time with T'Pol isolated in their cabin and enjoying each other without duty or life intruding. In the morning, they arrived at Vulcan and then things would become very interesting.

T'Pol moved her body her closer to his. Trip involuntarily moaned when she did this. He could feel through their bond that she enjoyed his reaction, so she started to move her hips very slowly rubbing up against him.

"You trying to get me excited," he whispered in her ear then ran his tongue from the lobe to the tip.

It was T'Pol's turn to moan. Now her hips started to grind into his loins.

"I married a horny Vulcan. I thought that happen only during Pon Farr," he whispered.

"As my mate, my body adjusts itself to your needs," she said in a hoarse voice.

"So, it's my fault," he said.

"Of course," she replied softly.

Trip felt himself getting more and more aroused. There was an intoxicating hum passing between them through their bond. T'Pol turned to face him then crawled on top of Trip.

"I love you, darlin'," he said.

As she slowly moved up and down on him, her hands sought out his PSI points on his face. She initiated a Vulcan mind meld. In a matter of seconds, Trip and T'Pol went from being two to being one. They were joined together mind, body, and katra.

ST

Disembarking the Raal was for Soval, T'Prang, T'Pol, and Trip. The Captain moved them past inspections and to an awaiting shuttle that was waiting for them at the Orbiting Terminal. T'Pau wanted to make sure that Captain Tucker got safely to planetside.

As they entered the shuttle and settled in, Soval informed them of the situation.

"T'Pol, you and Captain Tucker with be dropped off a landing zone near your mother's home in ShiKahr. In eight days the House of T'Klass will assemble for a hohnaya at the ancestral home of T'Klass in the shadows of Mount Seleya," said Soval.

"Hohnaya?" asked Trip.

"Gathering," T'Pol informed him.

"I've always wanted to ask why Vulcan is part of the Universal Translator," said Trip.

"Because Vulcans speak Earth standard," said Soval.

"And you don't want us to understand your language," said Trip.

Soval raised his right eyebrow and looked at Trip.

"You will be given a Vulcan Universal Translator for the hohnaya," said Soval.

Trip smiled then he looked at T'Pol.

"Eight days in your mother's home, darlin'; is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

They arrived at T'Les house. For both of them it was a home filled with memories. T'Pol had the memories of her mother and father, the good and bad memories of being a child raised with expectations, and Trip had the memories of his visit here that ended in T'Pol's marriage to Koss.

Trip did as directed and placed their bags in what was once her parents' room and now was the master bedroom. She surmised that her bed would be too small for the both of them to be comfortable. After dropping off the bags, he joined T'Pol in the kitchen where she was preparing tea.

"There is no food in the kitchen. I shall go shopping," she said.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"It will go easier if you stay here," she said.

"Okay, I won't argue. The thought of walking around in that gravity and heat doesn't appeal to me," Trip said.

"I won't be long, adun," she said.

T'Pol walked around the ShiKahr open market picking out items she thought Trip might enjoy eating. She saw one merchant sold pastas from Earth and thought he might enjoy pasta. As she decided between rigatoni and spaghetti, a familiar figure walked up beside her.

"T'Pol, you are home," said Koss.

She turned to face Koss. He looked down on her with an impassive face.

"Yes, Koss, I am," said T'Pol.

"It is agreeable to see you," he said.

"I am shopping for dinner," she said.

"It looks like you are buying for more than one," he said.

"I am," she answered saying no more.

"I see," he said softly. "As I said T'Pol, it is agreeable to see you again."

He nodded and walked away. Having no lingering hard feelings towards him, having no feelings towards him at all, T'Pol returned to her shopping. Her thoughts were on makings dinner for Trip not revisiting time with Koss. Koss was her past and it was one she didn't want to be reminded of. Marrying him in front of Trio strained her emotional control to its breaking point. She'd rather forget about him. Now she was focused on her present and her future with her Human.

ST

Soval, whose deceased wife was a member of the House of T'Klass making part of the maat, picked up Trip and T'Pol. The journey to the ancestral home of T'Klass was 56 minutes long according to T'Pol. Trip looked out the window at the arid and intimidating terrain of Vulcan. T'Klass was one of Surak's closest disciples, so much so that he was the first Kolinahr Master. The House of Surak, which T'Pau represents, and the House of T'Klass were now in this time of reformation two of the most important houses on Vulcan. Koss' father wanted to marry into the House of T'Klass just in case this reformation ever came.

The hovercar traveled towards a large stonewall. Behind the wall was the ancestral home and grounds of T'Klass. Passing through the gate, Trip noticed the large main house and five smaller ones. The houses appeared to be a mix of stone, marble, and composite material. It was impressive. Soval slipped the hovercar beside several others and parked it.

As they got out of the hovercar, two women, one appeared to be in her forties and another one who was much young, and a stately looking man. Everyone was in Vulcan robes, except Trip.

"Live long and prosper," said the man to Soval.

"Peace and long life, Valon," said Soval.

Soval then looked at Trip and said, "Captain Tucker, this is Valon, brother of T'Prang, and Valera, his mother, and T'Kes, daughter of T'Lan."

Trip nodded.

"IS the Pid'kom home?" asked T'Pol.

"T'Mar is in the common area waiting to be introduced to T'Pol's adun," said Valera.

"Well, that would be me," said Trip.

Everyone, except T'Pol, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a room prepared in the guest house T'Prang and I are staying in, Soval," said Valon.

"Where will we be staying?" asked T'Pol.

"In the main house with the Pid'kom," said Valera.

Trip felt his stomach knot. There would be no hiding for the next few days.

"T'Kes, show them to T'Mar," said Valera.

"Yes, Valera," said T'Kes.

T'Pol picked up her bag and Trip picked up his and they followed T'Kes into the main house. In the main hallway was a statue of T'Klass and Surak, as well as large geometric painting. T'Kes turned and looked at them.

"Place your bags at the foot of the stairs and I will make sure they get to your room," she said.

"Which room is ours?" T'Pol asked.

"The third bedroom. The one beside the master bedroom," she said.

T'Pol nodded, as she placed her bag down. Trip did the same then they followed T'Kes down a hallway to a large common room. She motioned them in then T'Pol and Trip entered. Inside the room seated in what looked to be a comfortable throne chair was an elderly looking woman. Her hair was almost all white and longer than the normal Vulcan cut. Also, in the room seated on a sofa was a regal looking woman in an ornate robe.

"Pid'kom," said T'Pol and bowed her head. "This is my adun, Captain Charles Tucker III."

"Hi," Trip said and nodded his head.

"I have never met a komihn," said T'Mar.

Trip had a small Vulcan UT in his ear. It translated the word komihn into human.

"You are one of our khaf-maat, T'Pol," said T'Mar, "and you expect him to be welcomed to our maat."

Trip UT translated khaf-maat to blood clan. T'Pol was of the direct line of T'Klass. He stood there and listened and waited for his turn.

"He and I are bonded mates. If he is not accepted into the maat then there is no place for me in the House of T'Klass," said T'Pol.

"You are always been emotional and obstinate," sighed T'Mar, who then looked at the woman.

"Priestess T'Kai, please check their bond, so their marriage can be registered," said T'Mar.

T'Kai got gracefully up and walked over to T'Pol and Trip. She looked at T'Pol, who then knelt, and then she looked at Trip.

"I guess you expect me to kneel," he sighed.

Trip knelt down beside T'Pol. T'Kai placed one hand on T'Pol's forehead and one hand on Trip's. Trip could feel T'Kai scan his mind. It was uncomfortable. T'Kai stopped.

"Their bond is extremely strong and growing stronger," said T'Kai.

"Thank you, T'Kai," said T'Mar.

"I shall leave you to your family," said T'Kai. "I will also register this marriage in the book."

T'Kai left. T'Pol and Trip stood up, while T'Mar stared at them. For several minutes, there was silence as the older woman focused in on Trip, who thought he was going to jump out of his skin. Finally, she spoke.

"This is troublesome. I can sense his emotions. They are as strong as his odor," she said.

"Sorry, ma'am, I did shower this morning," said Trip.

_Adun, please do not use humor. _

_Sorry, darlin', it one of my defenses. _

Trip stuck his tongue in his right cheek and starting rolling it around. This kept him quiet for now. T'Mar stared at them.

"You communicated with each other, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," answered T'Pol.

"T'Kai is right. Your bond is strong," said T'Mar.

Again, they lapsed into silence, as the older woman fell into thought. Trip kept working his tongue in his cheek, while T'Pol became a statue.

"Tell me what has been agreed about this marriage," said T'Mar.

"in order for Charles and me to serve together and not be separated for a year, we agreed to keep the marriage quiet," she said.

"That is on Earth. Here on Vulcan, many will know," she said.

"Privacy is expected on Vulcan," said T'Pol.

"Good manners are expected on Vulcan, but still there is rudeness," said T'Mar.

"You wish the marriage to be public?" asked T'Pol.

"I wish it not to exist," said T'Mar.

"You're right there is rudeness on Vulcan," said Trip.

T'Mar looked at him with a raised left eyebrow. T'Pol swallowed. Although she was willing to be excommunicated from the House of T'Klass, she would prefer to remain connected to an important house for their child's sake. It would be easier for them in Vulcan being part of the House of T'Klass.

"You speak your mind," said T'Mar.

"I'm the captain of starship and a grown man with a will of his own, so of course I speak my mind," Trip replied.

"Do you think yourself important being a starship captain?" she asked putting a shadow of disdain on starship captain.

"Important to you? No. But I am to my crew," he said.

"I see," she said. "I heard you are an engineer, too."

"I am."

"Which do you prefer – captain or engineer?" she asked.

"Engineer. It's in my blood, but Starfleet wants me as a captain right now," he said.

"Is he a good engineer?" T'Mar asked T'Pol.

"In terms of Vulcan engineers, his mathematical skills are inferior, but he has an intuitive understanding of engineers and warp dynamics which makes him a superior engineer in the end," she answered.

"Is this because he is Human or your adun?" she asked.

"It is for neither reason. It is because he is who he is," T'Pol said.

"I do not expect you to be a Vulcan, but I expect you to learn emotional control while you are here. Tomorrow, Kolinahr Master S'Tann and High Priest Tuvan will arrive. For the rest of your time here, you will spend it with Tuvan learning to meditate and control your emotions. Now you are dismissed," said T'Mar.

"Yes, Pid'kom," said T'Pol with a bow.

She looked at Trip and expected him to do the same, so he bowed. He then followed T'Pol out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Entering the bedroom, Trip let out a long sigh.

"Okay, I know that didn't go well," he said.

"It went very well, Trip," said T'Pol.

He opened himself up and felt her relief and contentment.

"Explain it to me, darlin'," he said.

"T'Mar has accepted you into the maat. By having you study the coming week with Tuvan, she is accepting you and preparing you to deal with other Vulcans and those in the House of T'Klass," explained T'Pol.

"Feels like a punishment to me," said Trip.

"Punishment would have been Kolinahr Master S'Tann," said T'Pol. "He has purged all emotions."

"Remind me to thank her before I leave," he smiled.

ST

Tuvan wasn't as old as T'Mar but he was close to her age. In the back of the ground was a grotto with a rock garden and a fountain that drip water. This was where Trip and Tuvan spent much of their time. They talked; they meditated; they practiced emotional control; and they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"I never expect to see you as an accolade at Mount Seleya, but you have learned more than I expected based on your nature," said Tuvan.

"And what's my nature?" asked Trip.

"Impatient," said Tuvan with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, my mother said I always had to be doing something or moving otherwise I'd get into trouble," Trip said.

"It has taking me three weeks just to get you to meditate for thirty-eight minutes," he said.

"A quality thirty-eight minutes," smiled Trip.

They sat in front of a square of white sand, which had nine rocks of varying size and shapes on the sand.

"T'Pau arrives today to speak to you," said Tuvan.

"Is this a warning?" asked Tuvan.

"I have taught you how to raise your mental shields to block people. T'Pau is highly sensitive, so I recommend that you shield her."

"I will, Tuvan," said Trip.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

T'Pau along with members of the House of Surak Solkar, the first Vulcan ambassador to Earth, and Skon his son were shown the study by S'Tann where she awaited T'Pol and Trip. The library was filled with ancient texts. Solkar reviewed some texts, as Skon and T'Pau. She was now considered the Pid'kom, even though she was so young, and one of the most powerful councilor in the newly formed High Council. Solkar and Skon acted as her advisors. Valon escorted Trip and T'Pol into the study. Valon left.

"T'Pol, your mother is missed," said T'Pau.

"She is," said T'Pol.

T'Pau looked at Trip closely. He wore light Vulcan robes.

"Captain Tucker, it is good to meet you," said Solkar, as he offered him his right hand to shake.

"We don't have to shake hands, sir. I know that Vulcans don't like that," he said.

"I do not mind," Solkar said.

They shook hands. Solkar nodded to Skon.

"That is my son Skon," said Solkar.

Skon offered him the Vulcan ta'al, the Vulcan hand salute, and said, "Live long and prosper, Captain Tucker and T'Pol."

"Long life and peace, Skon," said Trip.

"My son is fascinated by Humans and Human culture. Sarak would love to visit Earth some day," said Skon.

"If he ever visits while I'm there, I'd be glad to give him a tour of Starfleet," said Trip.

"I will keep that in mind," said Skon.

"I came here for two reasons," said T'Pau. "First, I favor this marriage. Our peoples need bridges to rebuild their relationship and there is the possibility that your relationship can be one of those bridges."

Trip squared off and faced T'Pau. From T'Pol, he knew that her opinion of Humans were low. Even though Jon had been the ark for Surak's katra, she had a natural disdain for the overemotional Humans. He wanted to make sure that she left this meeting no longer underestimating Humans.

"You think our marriage is politically advantageous for Vulcan," Trip stated wanting her to know that he understood where her interest lay.

T'Pau looked at him for a moment sizing him up anew.

"Vulcan becomes less important as we make technological leaps, Madame Councilor," said Trip. "My ship the _Invincible_ is the equal of any ship in your fleet, at least in speed and as a warship. I know you have superior sensors."

"This may or may not be true, yet Vulcan has more to offer than technology. Vulcan can offer guidance and experience," T'Pau pointed out.

"Earth ceased listening to Vulcan when you abandoned us after the Xindi attacked," Trip countered. "You have lost the role of mentor to us. If you wish to have a relationship with Earth it will have to be as equals."

"Fascinating," said T'Pau.

"It appears that the Captain is feels free to speak honestly," said Solkar. "It is good for us to hear honesty."

"Why would Earth want a relationship with us?" asked T'Pau.

"The coalition to start with," said Trip. "EarthGov supports the coalition and Starfleet believes it is important in the face of the Romulan threat, as well as other threats. Vulcan being part of the coalition makes it all the stronger."

"Other reasons?" asked T'Pau but in a demanding voice.

"To prove we are your equals and not inferior creatures who you believe should be treated as pets," said Trip.

"That is an emotional response," T'Pau said with a hint of disdain.

"It is a response like that, an emotional one, that drives Humans to reach for greatness and eventually we will surpass you," he stated.

"You believe this?" asked T'Pau.

"Without emotion and without arrogance, yes, I believe it. We will surpass you as a people," said Trip.

"Captain, do you believe Vulcan can be a worthy ally to Earth?" asked Solkar.

"Yes, but only if Vulcan treats Earth as a partner, an equal, not as a dense student. The Andorians have become better allies to Earth than Vulcan have. They have shared defensive shield technology and our combine scientists are working to improve shields," Trip pointed out.

"I see," said Solkar then he looked at T'Pau. "He is being honest with you and is giving sage advice. We are no longer in a position of strength, T'Pau, and we placed ourselves in our current position."

T'Pau thought for a few moments then she spoke.

"An intelligence source has informed the Vulcan Security Directorate that the Romulan Star Empire is experimenting with cloaking technology. Their ships will be invisible and on Vulcan sensors show up as a spatial anomaly. This intelligence source believes an attack on Earth will be the cloaking device first test," said T'Pau.

Trip felt his heart beat quicken. Earth was in imminent danger. Cloaking device. Damn, these Romulans were clever.

_Remain calm, adun. Is there further information? _

"Does your source have any further information?" asked Trip.

"Before the source ceased to be available to us, it informed us that the cloaking device takes a great deal of power to use it. The starship must de-cloak to fire its weapons and the starships top speed is warp 5.5," she said.

"We can supply you with the details on a data disc," said Solkar. "I recommend this information be given to your admiralty in person. From what we have been told the Romulans have deciphered your secure channels."

"And yours?" he asked.

"We fear that our secure channels have been compromised, also," said Solkar.

"I need to get back to Earth immediately then to inform them," he said.

"A D'Kyr type starship will transport you. The _Tal'Kir_ is preparing for the journey. Captain Syrak has orders to get you to Earth at best speed. We offer this as a sign of our willingness to work together," said T'Pau.

"You should not contact Earth until you have reached the Sol System," said Solkar.

"I believe this gesture can be read as a show of partnership," said T'Pau.

"It's a start," smiled Trip.

ST

The _Tal'Kir_ orbited the Earth. It had taken less than four days at warp 6.5 during which Trip and T'Pol spent mainly in their quarters. They were surrounded by rudeness disguised by extreme politeness, except Captain Syrak, who used indifference to deal with them. For Trip it was annoying, but he dealt with it but ignoring everyone. Unfortunately, the journey to Earth on the _Tal'Kir _furthered her feeling of isolation from her people. She was not an outcast, but she was treated as an outsider. Trip was thrilled when their journey to Earth ended. With bags over their shoulders, they walked towards the Vulcan shuttle. Before entering the shuttle, they stopped to give their best to Captain Syrak.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Syrak," said Trip.

"There is no need for thanks. I was merely doing my duty," said Captain Syrak.

"Still, thanks," he said.

"Captain," said T'Pol, as she followed Trip onto the shuttle.

The Vulcan landed on Starfleet Headquarters grounds to be met by Rear Admiral Miriam Gold, Chief of Starfleet Intelligence, met the shuttle along with four security officers. She was a tall woman with brunette hair and soft features. As Trip and T'Pol exited the shuttle, Gold greeted them.

"Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol, I hear you have something important for me," she said.

Before Trip could answer the Vulcan shuttle kicked up a wind backwash, as it lifted off then disappeared into the sky. Trip followed it with his eyes for a few moments then sighed and returned his attention back to Gold.

"Admiral Gold," Trip said then he reached into his right pant pocket and took out the data disc. "Here, Admiral."

She took the disc and pocketed it.

"Fleet Admiral Petrov and Admiral Jefferies are waiting for us," she said the looked at one of the security officers. "Take their bags to their temporary quarters."

"Yes, ma'am," said the officer.

She looked at Trip and T'Pol.

"We have a great deal to talk about," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Trip.

They arrived in Petrov's office to find the Fleet Admiral and his Chief of Fleet Operations sitting in conference at his conference table. After Gold, T'Pol, and Trip took seats, Gold took the disc out and slipped it into a PADD. She began to read the intel. Once she had read enough, she looked up and nodded at the Fleet Admiral.

"This is disturbing news," said Petrov. "A cloaked ship. These damned Romulans already had the technological advantage over us with weapons and fleet size then we had to deal with their unmanned drones. And now this. I don't know why but they seem to have a dislike for us."

"Starfleet represents a threat to their plans of conquering Beta Quadrant and Alpha Quadrant," said T'Pol.

"How are we a threat?" asked Jefferies.

"You are building a coalition," she answered. "The Romulans perceive the coalition as a united power base that could stand up to their invasion."

"What do we know about their cloaking ability?" asked Petrov.

"I take it you had a briefing and you read the disc," said Gold to Trip.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Fill us in," ordered Petrov.

"They are experimenting cloaking their smaller vessels, their Birds of Prey. To cloak a ship it takes a great deal of energy so they can't use their defensive shields or travel faster than warp 5.5. In order to fire their weapon, the disruptor cannon, they have to de-cloak. According to the Vulcans when they are cloaked they appear on Vulcan sensors as a spatial anomaly," Trip explained.

"We need to talk to President Samuels and the key senate and ministers. Starfleet is going to have to militarize because we have a war coming," said Petrov. "We need to protect the earth.

"I recommend that we draw up a reorganization plan and show them ASAP to EarthGov," said Jefferies.

"I agree," said Gold.

"Put together a reorganization team, Bill," said Petrov to Jefferies. "Keep it simple for now. Two commands. SOlCOM to protect our home system and ALPHACOM for the rest of the quadrant. For now don't include the coalition in our plans."

"Yes, sir," said Jefferies.

"Gold, we need more intel on the Romulan Star Empire and Romulus," he barked.

"Yes, Fleet Admiral," said Gold.

Finally, Petrov looked at Trip and T'Pol. He smiled.

"Get your damned ship ready, Captain," he said. "And one more thing, we are rewriting the non-frat rules. You're still going to be a headache with chain of command and not being equal ranks, but that can be dealt with either by putting in a cultural waver or I'll just give you an exemption. If the Vulcans don't mind you two being married, mated, or bonded or whatever it is called then Starfleet and EarthGov will have to deal with it, also. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," said Trip and T'Pol simultaneously.

ST

When T'Pol located him, Trip was wearing a flight suit uniform and crawling around in a Jefferies tube working on finding an electrical short. He was pushing to get the _Invincible_ ready to leave dock sooner rather than later. In order to quicken the process, he recalled the ship's engineering department and got them to work rather than leaving it to Jupiter Station. Jefferies okayed it. She waited patiently for him to exit the tube, but after an hour, she decided to give him a push.

"Ouch," he said.

T'Pol had given him a mental kick in the pants, as he liked to call it. Having the superior telepathic skills, she was able to cause him some discomfort when she wanted to do by sending a bit of backwash through their bond.

"You okay, sir," asked the young woman.

"No, yeah, I'm fine, Specialist Worth," he said to the young Engineering Specialist.

_Adun, we are to meet Captain Archer and Captain Hernandez for dinner in two hours and eleven minutes and we need the time to get to Earth from Jupiter Station. _

_I'll be right there. _

"The short is in this junction box down here," he said. "Unfortunately, I have to take a shuttle to Earth. Can you finish it up?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Have a list of problem spots and we'll work on them to get them fixed," he said.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Forty-five minutes later, they were dressed in clean uniforms and headed to Earth. Shuttle wasn't due to leave Jupiter Station for another hour, but Trip convinced the pilot to leave early. They were going to meet Archer and Hernandez at a Chinese Restaurant the Lilly Blossom in San Francisco's Chinatown, and Trip wanted to take a leisurely stroll to the location.

"I must admit the combined upgrades of Earth and Andorian scientists on the sensors are a vast improvement," said T'Pol.

"Worthy of Vulcan sensors?" he asked.

"No," was her curt reply.

Trip laughed. He loved T'Pol, maybe even more for her differences than her similarities to Humanity. They reached the restaurant and entered. Trip immediately noticed Archer and Hernandez seated together at a table. They walked over and joined them.

"Captain Hernandez," T'Pol greeted her.

"We are all here as friends tonight, T'Pol. Call me, Erica," she said.

"Jon," smirked Trip.

"Trip. I heard you had some important intel for the big boys," said Archer.

"It's definitely put the fear of God in them," said Trip.

"How did the intel cause them to fear their deity?" asked T'Pol.

"It's just an expression, darlin'," said Trip.

Hernandez smiled, as much for Trip calling T'Pol darling, as for her comment. Jonathan Archer chuckled.

"I ordered food for us," Archer said as he poured green tea for T'Pol and Trip.

"Thanks, Jon," said Trip.

"They've pushed the upgrades and retrofitting of _Enterprise_ up. She'll be ready in less than two months now," said Archer. "I think I have you to thank, Trip."

"The Columbia has been put in dock for upgrades and retrofitting, too," said Hernandez. "They say my crew will double and I'll be capable of warp 6."

"At least, if they're using the engine we worked on," smiled Trip. "I got to 7.2."

"Well done, Trip," said Archer.

"Thanks, Cap'n," said Trip.

"Jon, Trip, not captain," smiled Archer.

"Old habits die hard," said Trip.

"So, T'Pol, how was your vacation on Vulcan?" Hernandez asked her.

"It was not a vacation. Charles was invited to Vulcan to have our bond verified and to meet my clan," she said.

Archer grinned then said, "Sounds like fun."

"He was accepted into the clan by our matriarch. Charles is now a member of the House of T'Klass," said T'Pol.

Archer recognized the name T'Klass. It was a memory buried in his head from his time of carrying Surak's katra. He smiled then said, "T'Klass was the first Kolinahr master. He was a worthy student and colleague."

"You having one of those Surak memories now, are you?" asked Trip.

Archer shook his head slightly and nodded yes.

"Fascinating," said T'Pol.

She right hand on the table and Trip instinctively reached over with his left hand and placed it on top of her hand. When they touched Trip was amazed how their bond hummed and shared emotions with such clarity. Hernandez looked at this and smirked. It was becoming one of the worst secrets in Starfleet Trip and T'Pol's relationship.

"So, Trip, have you been given your marching orders yet?" Archer asked him.

"Just get the Invincible up and running," said Trip. "I think they are busy reorganizing Starfleet and setting up a defense for Earth."

"I know. I've been called into the Starfleet Headquarters tomorrow. Until the Enterprise is ready I think they want to use me as a kind of diplomat with our coalition partners," said Archer.

"And you, Erica?" asked Trip.

"I'm being asked to man a reorg task force," she smiled. "Bureaucratic work."

"Important work," remarked T'Pol.

"Tedious work," Hernandez countered. "More than likely it will be a group of captains and commanders arguing over organizational charts."

Archer smiled then said, "At least you won't be swapping insults with Tellerites."

"Yeah, I can't say that I miss that," added Trip.

"You have a Tellerite on your crew," said Archer.

"I know, but I'm the captain. He's afraid to even to talk to me," smiled Trip.

"Are you sure that you are the Trip I knew back on the Warp 3 Project?" Archer goaded him.

"Still the same Trip, Cap'n," said Trip.

"I find that hard to believe," said Archer.

"I have found that he has changed very little since I've known him," said T'Pol, "except he eats less meat and substitutes tea instead of coffee."

"Because you ask him to, right?" prodded Archer.

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol answered.

Trip blushed making Archer and Hernandez laugh.

ST

Shran entered Trip's Ready Room with a sitrep on the ship's readiness. Immediately, he noticed that Trip was speaking to the new Vice Chief of Fleet Operations Admiral Gold. She had left Intelligence for operations under the direction of Fleet Admiral Petrov. He wanted his fleet ready to fight a war.

"Captain Tucker, after some discussions we want the _Invincible_ to patrol the Sol System until we have set up motion detector satellites and sensors throughout the system," Gold told him.

"How long will it take to get those satellites up, running, and fine-tuned?" he asked.

"Corp of Engineers have yet to give me their estimate," she said. "Believe me it will be sooner rather than later. I know they say that they are strained from building thee Starbases with the Vulcans help, but I won't hear any excuses. Earth's protection is of paramount importance."

"Good to hear it, ma'am" Trip said.

"Admiral or sir, Captain, not ma'am," she corrected him.

"Yes, Admiral," said Trip.

Shran tried not to chuckle but he couldn't help himself.

"When will you be leaving spacedock?" she asked.

Trip looked at the Shran, who mouthed the words twelve hours.

"Fifteen hours, sir," he said.

"I expect you patrolling the system in fifteen hours," she said then Trip's screen went blank.

"I said twelve hours, Captain Pink Skin," said Shran.

"I know. When we leave in twelve hours, she'll think my engineers are geniuses," smiled Trip.

"Well, done," said Shran, who handed him the PADD then sat down. "Patrolling the system, huh?"

"Yeah. Patrolling the system for an invisible ship, too," growled Trip.

"Well, find the ship if it's out there, Captain, and make the Romulans regret their cleverness," Shran smiled.

"I hope you are right, Shran. I hope you are right."


End file.
